A Simple Beginning
by sweetknife55
Summary: Hinata Ami is Hinata Ema's younger sister and when she moves into the Asahina household, she faces a lot of problems with the family and school. Other than that, she slowly starts to develop feelings for one of them. What's worse is that her sister is living with them too. How will she fit into the family when the problems are at bay? Ema x All x Ami (OC)
1. The Artistic Sister

**A/N:** hello. I recently got into BC and I'm sorta not familiar with everything so, if I make a mistake somewhere, please let me know~ I'd greatly appreciate it~ Since Ami is a little different than Ema, here's a bio of her.

**Ami Hinata** is the youngest daughter of the Hinata family and is Ema's younger sister, who's 15 years old and is in 9th grade. Ami is a cheerful girl who cares about people she loves deeply. She also "senses" when people are gonna do something to her and she shoves them away and tells them to stop "teasing her" even though most of the people she talks to don't. Ami has a habit of making bad jokes which either goes really well or really bad. She's not very good at cooking, but she's good at baking things. Appearance wise, she doesn't look like Ema, considering that her hair is lighter, longer and is not tied into a side ponytail. Her eyes are also different, which is green. Ami is very skilled with a paint brush, pen, pencil, and marker and became interested in art and drawing. Because she's so skilled with art and drawing, she is a first year student at a private school that's meant for talented people with an extreme talent for something. Due to this, she's been away from home ever since she got accepted, leaving her older sister alone. When Ami found out that she'll be living with her new step brothers instead of Ema, she was confused because Ema said that she'll be living with them instead of Ami because Ema knows how busy Ami is but, she decided to let Ami live with them and share her art works to them, which makes Ami both happy and excited. When Ami isn't drawing, she's seen playing RPGs or gardening.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own BC's amazing characters. I own Miss Ami Asahina (Hinata)

* * *

**The First Conflict: The Artistic and the Loving Sisters**

* * *

"Where is this place at?" I asked myself as I walked the streets of a new city with the directions in my hands then sighed deeply, feeling a little hopeless.

I'm Hinata Ami, and I'm about to be a part of the Asahina family by living with my new step brothers instead of my older sister, Hinata Ema. I have long, light brown hair and has two braids on either side, complete with flower hair-clips and my eyes are green. I go to a different school than my sister. I'm an artist-in-training and I got to a private school for people who have an extreme talent for something. Unlike my sister, my uniform is a long sleeve light-pink ruffled dress with red outlines, a red ribbon by the neck and brown laced boots.

Since my shoulder is tired, I held my bookbag in my hand that was free from the directions that was in my other hand. I looked at the directions again then looked around and I saw two people up ahead. One was a tall male and one was a kid, mostly likely in elementary school still.

"Are you Ami?" The tall man asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I'm Hinata Ami. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself then bowed to them and smiled at them.

"Ami-chan, I'm Asahina Masaomi, I'm the oldest of the Asahina brothers and," Masaomi-kun introduced himself then looked at the shorter male that was next to him. "This is Wataru, the youngest of the brothers." He introduced Wataru-chan to me and I smiled at him.

I bended down then petted Wataru-chan's head. "Hello Wataru-chan, I hope you'll take care of me."

"Of course Onee-chan!" He told me happily then smiled at me.

"By the way Ami-chan," Masaomi-kun spoke up and I looked at him. "Your things should be in your room."

"Oh, good. Thanks Masaomi-kun." I thanked him then bowed.

"I saw that you have a lot of sketchbooks and all of them are filled with a lot of beautiful drawings," Masaomi-kun said and I smiled, because I can sense that he liked my drawings. "Did you draw all of that?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Onee-chan, you're artwork is amazing!" Wataru-chan complimented on them and I laughed a little.

"Thanks you guys." I thanked them then walked towards the door. "I'm gonna unpack my things. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I told them then opened the door.

Once I got inside, I wasn't as amazed as I usually am. I'm used to seeing a place that's huge and fancy. I looked around the place then smiled again. _Is this gonna be like living at the dorms?_ I asked myself as I felt really excited._ I hope it is! I really liked it when I was living at the dorms!_ I kept thinking happily then I sat down on the couch. I opened my bookbag and started digging through it, trying to look for my notebook. "It should be in here…" I muttered to myself then I felt something in my hands. I took it out and it was a small brown sketchbook. "Here it is."

As I was flipping through the pages of the book, I accidently cut my finger and I got a tiny papercut. "Not again…" I sighed then started looking for a bandage in my bag.

"Are you looking for something?" I heard someone ask and I nodded.

"I'm looking for a bandage. I usually keep them in my bag…" I said then I found one. "Aha! Found one!" I yelled out loud. I looked at the guy then I blushed a little. "S-Sorry about my little outburst."

"It's okay!" The guy said then hugged me so suddenly. "Here's a hug for my adorable little sister!"

My "teasing" sensors went off and I was gonna push the guy away with the other hand that wasn't covered in blood, but someone already punched the guy in the head, causing him to fall. I hurried to the kitchen cleaned off the blood that was on my hand then wrapped the bandage around my finger that had the cut on it.

"Sorry about Tsubaki," The guy who punched the other guy whose name happened to be Tsubaki, told me. "I'm Azusa. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself to me and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Azusa-san." I smiled sweetly then bowed. "I'm Ami, I hope you guys will look after me."

I decided to draw in my room so, I walked over to the couch and put my sketchbook back in my bag then walked upstairs until I ran into a guy with red hair.

"Sorry about that-" He said then blinked a little. He ran towards Azusa-san and Tsubaki-kun and yelled out, "Why is there a girl here!?"

"Aren't you Yusuke?" I tapped his shoulder then politely asked him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and I chuckled a little.

"Emmy-chan told me that you're in her class. I'm glad that you two know each other!" I smiled as I told him and he became even more confused than last time.

"Emmy-chan?" Yusuke tilted his head as he drew some sweat.

I nodded then said, "Emmy-chan is my older sister." I confessed which made the room all quiet suddenly. "Is something wrong?" I asked to break the silence.

"If you were living with your sister, how come you guys didn't come here together?" A guy with blonde-ish hair and glasses asked when he walked in the room.

"Well, I was living at my school's dormitory so, I'm not usually home until holidays come up. Other than that, the school is pretty far from here and back at home." I explained the situation. "I was planning on staying at the dorms so I'll be closer to my school and let my sister come here. But the two of us decided that I'll come here instead of her. I hope that all of you will take care of me while I'm staying here!" I finished the story then turned around. "I'm gonna unpack! If you need me, I'll be in my room!"

I walked back to room after I met the some of the other guys. I could feel my heart bursting with joy to be with my new step brothers. Once I opened the door, I saw boxes on the ground.

"Perfect! Now I should-" I said then I saw something moving in one of the boxes. "Could she have-?!" I asked then opened the box that was moving and I smiled a little when I saw my friend, Alice. "Hi Alice."

"Hello Ai!" She greeted my then jumped into my arms.

Alice is like a small dog; she has spiky pink fur, floppy ears with black fur at the ends, along with a black nose and eyes. Alice also has the ability to talk, and she only talks to me, my sister, and Juli. Juli is Emmy-chan's pet squirrel and he also has the ability to talk although, he's very overprotective of Emmy-chan. Unlike Juli, Alice isn't that protective and she'll trust anyone faster than anyone can, including me. Basically, she's loyal anyone she meets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the small dog and she looked up at me.

"Both Ema and Juli wanted me to come with you, so I jumped into one of the open boxes and I came here." Alice explained and I started petting her.

"It's fine," I said and Alice jumped off and landed on my bed. "At least you can see all of the guys."

"About that," Alice sadly said then lowered her eyes. "Juli told me to keep a close eye on them. Although, I said if they don't do anything to you, I'll trust them completely!" She told me then jumped back into my arms. "Let's go see those guys!"

I nodded and when I was about to open the door, the doorbell rang and I opened it. I saw a tall figure in front of me and I looked up at him. He smiled at me when I looked at him.

"You're Ami, right?" He asked me and I nodded. "I'm Louis, one your new brothers." He introduced himself and I smiled.

"I'm Ami, and," I introduced myself to Louis-san then looked at Alice. "This is Alice."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you and Ai get along." Alice said happily then jumped out of my arms and nuzzled Louis-san's left leg. "He's definitely trustworthy Ai."

"Ai, everyone's waiting downstairs. Shall I take you two down?" He offered as he smiled and I nodded.

We arrived downstairs and saw ten of the thirteen brothers, sitting on the couch. I watched Alice run towards them and jump on to one of the guys' laps. Both Louis-san and I walked towards them and a tall man grabbed my hand so he can get my attention.

"Hello?" I said then tilted my head. "Um, who are you?" I asked him kindly.

"I'm Kaname, Little Sister." He introduced himself and I backed away a little.

"Nice to meet you Kaname-kun." I said softly and forced a smile on my face.

I walked over towards the couch and sat down. When I sat down, Wataru-chan sat next to me and I yawned a little.

"Ami," The guy with blonde-ish hair and glasses spoke up. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"For our final exam, we had to draw and paint our family." I started saying. "But since my family is far away, I had to picture what they looked like. Due to that, I stayed up until 5 in the morning and I barely got any sleep."

"You should rest up then." Masaomi suggested to him and I shook my head.

"I can't! It's due tomorrow! I need to finish it! It's an artist job to finish his or hers artwork after they started it, even if they're sick or not!" I protested.

"Onee-chan, you're so persistent." Wataru-chan complimented and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said then stood up. "How about I show you what I have so far? It's good so far." I suggested then I walked upstairs.

"Ai, hold on-"

"Alice, stay here please." I told Alice without looking at her then continued walking. Although, as I was walking, I closed my eyes and I fell down.

"Ai!" I heard Alice calling my name but, the voice was faint, I could barely hear it. I was now asleep.

**2 hours later**

I woke up after two hours has passed and I saw Alice next to me as well as Kaname-kun, Louis-san and my older sister, Ema.

"Hello." I greeted them then sat up. "I'm sorry that I had you guys carry my body back." I apologized sadly.

"It's alright." The three told me and I smiled.

"Is this that drawing that you mentioned?" Kaname-kun asked when he saw the drawing on the desk and I nodded.

"Dad sent me a picture while I was living at the dorms." I told him and the others looked at it.

"It looks good as usual Ami." Emmy-chan complimented to me. "I'm not _that_ surprised by your artistic skills."

Louis-san looked at Emmy-chan and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I forgot to tell you guys," I gasped then stood up. "I don't go to an ordinary school. I go to a school for people who are really talented at a subject or something they enjoy deeply." I explained to them. "I got accepted last June and I'm a first year at the school, despite my grade and age."

"Aren't you only in 9th grade?" Louis-san asked me and I nodded.

"If you're 15-18, then you're allowed to go to Suzuridani Academy without taking an entrance exam but," I said then pointed my finger up. "There's one condition." I told them.

"What's that condition?" Kaname-kun asked and I smiled at him.

"One: they look at your grades from your past years and see what classes you took. Two: if they see a class with As on every assignment and tests, then they'll invite you." I told them the conditions. "If you pass on the offer, they'll ask you again next year but, you have to be about 15-18 years old."

"It's a big deal," Emmy-chan spoke up. "Suzuridani Academy is famous for its amazing students and teachers. I heard that most people work really hard to get into that school but, they don't get invites from the school."

I sighed then picked up Alice. "That's because they don't know that Suzuridani Academy only picks the students." I said. "My friends and I were just lucky to get in." I muttered to myself then walked towards the door. "C'mon Emmy-chan, let's see the others!"

Louis-san and Kaname-kun walked towards the door and left. Emmy-chan and I walked together until Alice said, "They seem nice. At least they care about you Ai."

"Alice!" I heard a familiar voice and then I saw Juli on Emmy-chan's shoulder. "Are you crazy! What if they did something to her!?"

"I doubt that," She protested. "They seem like really nice people. I don't think they'll hurt Ai or Chii."

"Alice and Juli," I called out their names and they looked at me. "I don't think you should be fighting."

"She's right. Please don't fight." Emmy-chan agreed and kindly told them to stop.

After they calmed down, I walked out of my room with Emmy-chan. We took the elevator and we were now officially on the first floor.

"Fuu-tan!" I heard Wataru-chan's voice and when the two of us walked into the living room, we saw that our step brothers were watching TV.

"Fuu-tan?" My older sister tilted her head and I smiled a little.

"Well, I bet my friend is watching and studying him." I chuckled a little then sat next to Wataru-chan.

"She's still thinking on being an idol?" Emmy-chan asked me.

"Not thinking, but going to." I corrected her. "I bet she's also excited."

"You have a friend and she's becoming an idol?" Tsubaki and Azusa-san asked and I nodded.

"Yep. She's probably working on vocals right now." I predicted as I watched TV.

After a while, we stopped watching TV and it turns out Emmy-chan will be staying with us but, there was no place for her to sleep in. So, I suggested that she should sleep in my room as well; until she gets her own room.

**In my room**

"Are you sure that it's alright for me to sleep in the same room as you Ami?" My older sister asked and I nodded.

"Of course, you _are_ my sister after all." I reminded her.

"But-"

"No buts! Enjoy it Onee-chan!" I cut her off and smiled. "We haven't seen each other since I started going to the academy."

"That's true..." Emmy-chan whispered to herself quietly.

I walked towards my desk and said, "You can take a bath first. I'm gonna finish this."

With my words spoken to her, Emmy-chan walked out of the room with Juli on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a bath with Chii?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I've wasted enough time as it is. I need to finish this today." I told her then sat down on the chair.

"Alright. I'll let you do that. I'm going to sleep." Alice yawned then she jumped off of me and walked towards my bed, jumped on to it and fell asleep.

_I don't want to disappoint this family. I want them to feel like I'm a part of them. I hope this will help them understand what kind of person I am._ I said to myself as I put some pressure on myself to finish this quicker.

Around eleven o'clock, I finally finished painting the drawing after Emmy-chan and Juli came back from the bathroom and I smiled at it. Seeing it made me feel like I'm really part of the family now.

"Thank you for having me as your sister..." I quietly said, trying not to wake Alice, Emmy-chan, or Juli up.

* * *

"_Even if they are hidden in darkness, there is still the fragrance of flowers and the buzzing of insects. If we understand each other, let's hold hands when we feel each other._" A happy voice said happily yet in a very sleepy way but, it faded away after the voice yawned.

* * *

**A/N:** how was it? It was the first chapter and its just introducing the characters and whatnot but, I kinda wanna know if it was good or not. I hope you enjoyed this~ oh, make sure you R&amp;R, follow, and favorite this~


	2. Visitors from Suzuridani Academy

**A/N: **thank you for doing the things that I said c: I really appreciate it. Now, we introduce some more OCs and they're friends with Ami~ they appear every so often but, they're not as important so, think of them as supporting characters.

**Mason Elizabeth **is a foreigner who originally lived in America before moving. She's the first person that Ami met and befriended and Elizabeth is good at singing and acting and she's planning on being an idol. She's a very loud and hyperactive girl with a lot of spunk in her. Elizabeth gets along with Wataru really well because of her personality.

**Tanaka Yui **is a second year student at Suzuridani Academy, being a year older than Ami and her other four friends. She's good at science and plans on being a scientist or nurse. She's a very serious and calm person who sometimes smiles, but can be a carefree and silly person. Yui respects Masaomi and Ukyo because they're really mature like her and can handle the brothers well enough to please her.

**Fujiwara Aya **is Ami's shortest friend but, she excels in sports, despite being small. She has heterochromia but covers her right eye with an eye patch. Aya doesn't really have heterochromia and uses a yellow contact lense instead but still covers her eye. She's a soft-spoken girl who rarely talks to people except her friends. It's mentioned that Aya likes Subaru because he likes sports but, is always reminded that he's older than her and gets really depressed by it.

**Nishizawa Makoto **is the violent girl out of the five girls, excelling at swordplay and fencing. She gets mad if someone hurts her friends but, she's a cheerful person. Makoto also has amazing, possibly even inhuman strength, managing to knock out both Tsubaki and Kaname with one punch or kick if they annoy Ami or Ema. She also likes Boy Love (Yaoi…). Makoto has a deep interest in Tsubaki and Azusa since she adores them due to their love for each other.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I own my OCs only~

* * *

****The Second Conflict: Visitors from Suzuridani Academy****

* * *

Morning came and I was eating breakfast with Emmy-chan and my step brothers happily. As I finished my breakfast, I sighed a little.

"Is something wrong Ami?" Emmy-chan asked me and I nodded.

"Well," I said then looked at Masaomi-san. "Do you mind if I bring my friends over for the week?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked me. "Is there some kind of special occasion?"

I nodded then remembered what happened yesterday during lunch.

* * *

_"Aika!" My friend, Elizabeth yelled for me. "Can I please spend the week at your place?!" _

_"I'm not sure," I told her calmly. "I have to ask. Why do you come over all of a sudden?" _

_"Well, I wanna see how you're handling with her new step brothers!" She told me then smiled. "You and your sister are living with them right? Then you should know what might happen." Elizabeth started explaining. "Other than that, I kinda wanna see if Futo can give me some advice." _

"_I wouldn't mind coming along," My other friend who's also my senpai, Yui calmly said then smiled. "I'd like to meet them." _

"_I'm in as well!" Our violent, yet friendly friend Makoto, agreed as well. _

"_You're just going because there's guys there…" Both Yui and Elizabeth sighed in disappointment. _

_Makoto frowned then crossed her arms. "Not for that! Although, I want to experiment a little…" She said then shook her head. "No! Not for that! But for something else!" _

"_What's that…?" The soft-spoken girl named Aya spoke up. "I thought you'd be excited because of the guys…" _

"_Let's drop the subject now! Please!" Makoto yelled out in frustration and begged for Aya, Elizabeth, and Yui to stop. _

_I drew some sweat then said, "A-Anyways, I have to ask Masaomi-san. He's the oldest there." _

"_Fine. Just remember to tell us tomorrow. Finals are over tomorrow after all." Elizabeth reminded me and I nodded. _

"_Okay." _

* * *

"So, do you think it's alright?" I finished my story then asked.

"It's fine. As long as you guys behave yourself." Masaomi-san told me then smiled.

"I'll try!" I happily said as I smiled back.

* * *

Later, I took the train to Suzuridani Academy as usual and I was looking for Elizabeth's number. Once I found it I texted her saying,"_I got the OK. Classes are short today so, pack now and I'll notify the others as well._"A few seconds later, Elizabeth texted me back saying, _Hell yeah! I'll start now! Thanks Aika! _I smiled a little then closed my phone.

Elizabeth is my first friend I made when I started Suzuridani Academy. She's loud and hyperactive, but that's what make her interesting and fun about her. Elizabeth always wanted to be an idol so, she took many choir and drama classes in America. She always calls me Aika as a nickname because it suits me.

I texted the others the same thing and they all seemed to be very happy because Yui said: "Alright. I'll be sure to do that. I'll give my thanks to them when we arrive." Makoto said: "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Now I'll start my experiment I mean, packing!" Aya simply said: "Thanks \\(^_^)/"

Yui is the older girl in our group. She's mature, serious and calm although, she can be a silly and carefree person. Yui loves science and plans on being a scientist or nurse after she graduates.

Makoto is the aggressive, violent, and friendly one and does a lot of fencing and swordplay. She also has amazing strength and knocked out an entire group of punks last month with one punch or kick. Even though she's amazing, she has an extreme liking towards boy love and will do anything to see them up close and personal.

Aya is the smallest and is the one who barely talks. She plays many sports due to her size and wears an eye patch. Underneath it is a golden eye which is different than her blue eye. I always thought that she wears golden contacts and just covers it with her eye patch.

When I arrived at the academy, I was tackled by someone from behind. I yelped out because I usually sensed something but, I didn't and when I turned around, it was just Elizabeth so I sighed in relief. She wears a different uniform than the rest of us which consists of a brown suit, along with a tie and a green-checkered skirt. Her eyes appear blue, and has two wing-like clips on the sides of her bangs.

Behind her were the others who were smiling happily. Makoto wears the same uniform Yui, Aya and I wear as well as black thigh high socks and the common dress shoes. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is tied back with a white lace. She also wears white gloves sometimes. Aya has golden blonde hair tied into two ponytails and like I said before, she has blue eyes, one of which she wears an eyepatch over her right eye which is golden due to heterochromia. Yui has light brown hair and golden/amber yellow, and a side of her hair is tied with a black ribbon.

"Hey Aika!" Elizabeth happily greeted me and the others greeted me with a smile.

"Hello. Well, classes are about 10 minutes so, we should get to class now." I reminded them and they nodded except for Elizabeth.

"Who cares about that! We get summer break earlier than everyone else! And it's middle of May!" She complained and groaned in annoyance.

"L-Let's think happy thoughts Elizabeth." Aya whispered and Elizabeth sighed. "After all, I packed my stuff."

"Same here!" The other three yelled out then raised their fists in the air.

We all laughed while other students are giving us looks like we're a group of crazy people who just got done finishing an RPG. After a while, we all went inside before class started.

* * *

Class went by really fast and we decided to go back to the dorms so the others can change out of their uniforms and get their stuff. While I was there, I ran into our dorm adviser, Nagisa.

"Oh? Welcome back Ami-chan." She greeted me happily when she saw me. She has long purple hair that's tied in a neat bun and wears a long sleeve white shirt, blue pants, and yellow slippers. "You're room is always available for you to be in if you're bored."

"Thanks Nagisa." I thanked her and she walked off. As Nagisa was walking off, Yui, Makoto, Elizabeth and Aya all walked out of their room with their stuff in their hands.

Yui is wearing a black dress, Makoto is black dress with ruffles, no stocking and black shoes, Elizabeth is wearing a white dress with long sleeves, decorated by a blue line on her chest, lastly, Aya is wearing a butler outfit that covers her chest, arms, waist while exposing her stomach and legs. Other that that, Aya's eye patch is off.

"Hey." I greeted them happily as they walked towards me. "Are you guys ready to go?" I asked them and they nodded. "Alright, let's go then."

We left the dorms and headed towards the train station while talking to each other about minor things and topics and about the Asahina brothers.

* * *

After we got off the train, we were walking towards Sunrise Residence and trying to calm both Elizabeth and Makoto down before they get really worked up.

"So, is anyone here?" Aya asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I think Wataru-chan is home. Alice is here though." I said then smiled.

"Sweet. Maybe we should surprise them!" Elizabeth suggested and I shook my head.

"No," I said. "What if Futo-kun is home and asks why I brought four girls with me to surprise the others?"

"That's right." Yui nodded in agreement then looked at Elizabeth. "Sorry but, think about others and how they feel."

"R-Right…" She said then smiled a little, "Sorry 'bout that." Elizabeth apologized.

"Why don't we discuss this more inside?" Aya suggest and we all nodded in agreement.

I walked them towards the entrance but, as soon as I was gonna open the door, I saw an unfamiliar person inside.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked me and I nodded.

"I think someone's here." I said, unsure if someone is actually inside. "Wait here, I'll ask."

"Hold on," Makoto pulled me back and walked forward. "If anyone is going inside to check, I should go!"

"Alright. Tell me if someone I know is inside." I told her and she nodded as she went inside.

One second later, Makoto came out and said, "It's Futo."

"Futo-kun's hone?" I tilted my head then went inside to check. "I'm home!" I called out and hopefully someone would respond.

"Onee-chan, welcome home!" Wataru-chan greeted me then he ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hey Wataru-chan." I greeted him back then looked outside. "You guys can come in! My younger brother is home!" I yelled out, making my adorable younger brother confused. Soon, my four friends walked inside and I said, "These are my friends. They'll be staying us for the week."

Wataru-chan looked over and saw Elizabeth, Yui, Aya, and Makoto behind me and he smiled at them. "So these are Onee-chan's friends..." He mumbled to himself then said, "Hello Onee-chan's friends!"

"Aw! He's really adorable." Aya stated then walked up and petted Wataru-chan's head.

"Onee-chan," The small child called my name and pointed at the couch. "Futo-nii is home!"

I walked over to the couch and saw that Futo-kun was laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

Elizabeth walked over and saw him and smiled. "He's looks adorable in real life too." She stated then laughed a little.

"Shh! He'll hear you." I told her then walked towards the stairs. "I'm gonna change really quick. I'll be right back."

* * *

As I opened the door to my room, Alice jumped into my arms and I saw Juli on my desk.

"Welcome back Ai!" Alice greeted me and I started petting her fur.

"I'm gonna change and I need you two to not talk to me for the week." I said as I walked towards my closet.

"Why?" Both Alice and Juli asked me and I sighed.

Alice jumped out of my arms so I can open my closet. As I grabbed my pink hoodie and my long, dark red tartan skirt, I said, "Well, my friends are staying here for the week. Other than that, they don't know that you can talk. You can talk to Emmy-chan while my friends are here." I explained as I took off my uniform. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with it." Alice said then smiled.

"They're girls right? They're not guys right?" Juli asked and I nodded.

"Four girls Juli. They're not gonna do anything to hurt me." I told him then poked his nose.

After slipping my hoodie over me and pulling my skirt up, I grabbed my black stockings and put them on.

"There," I said then opened the door. "I'll tell you when Emmy-chan comes home."

"Alright." The two animals said and I walked out and shut the door behind me.

* * *

As I started walking to the first floor, I heard a lot of commotion nearby and I ran over there to check on things and I saw that Elizabeth, Makoto and Wataru-chan were playing a game.

"Hey Aika! Nice timing! I'm about to whip Maka and Wataru's butt!" Elizabeth saw me and said like she's about to win.

"You bitch…! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!" Makoto grumbled and yelled out bitterly.

"Girls, calm down. We have a young child here." Yui told them and sighed. "Other than that, Futo's still asleep."

I walked towards them and saw that Elizabeth, Makoto, and Wataru-chan were playing a racing game while Yui and Aya were looking at a magazine, even when Futo-kun's asleep.

"Onee-chan," Wataru-chan looked at me and said, "You're friends are amazing!"

"I thought so but," I said then looked at the second to youngest step brother. "Shouldn't we keep it down?" I asked them.

"No need. You guys are way too loud." I heard someone say and I looked over to the couch and saw that Futo-kun woke up. He looked at me and his eyes widen with a glance at me.

_I wonder why he's looking at me... _I questioned myself then shrugged as I saw the others being their usual self.

"Now I can-" Elizabeth spoke up in her usual excited voice then Makoto smacked her head hard and she fell to the ground.

"I think you need to take a nap." She bitterly told her and Elizabeth is officially unconscious.

I drew some sweat at the sight of everything that happened and I saw that everyone came inside right after Makoto knocked Elizabeth out.

"What's going on in here?" Masaomi-san asked and I started to become extremely nervous.

"I-I can explain!"

* * *

After a couple of minutes of explaining, I finished the story and bowed. "I'm sorry that things got out of hand." I apologized then looked at my friends. "These are my friends who go to the same academy as I do."

"I'm Mason Elizabeth. I'm Suzuridani Academy's transfer student and I'm in 9th grade, thinking on being an idol or actress."

"I'm Tanaka Yui. I'm in 10th grade and I'm studying to be a scientist or nurse."

"...I'm Fujiwara Aya. I'm in 9th grade and I'm aiming to be a pro at sports."

"I'm Nishizawa Makoto. Like A-chan, Aya, and Liz, I'm in 9th grade who is good at fencing and hand to hand combat."

The four introduced themselves to the Asahina brothers and Emmy-chan then bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." They all said to my step brothers and my older sister.

"You have some interesting friends Ami…" Yusuke-kun said and I laughed a little.

"Maybe I can teach them a thing or two about something?" Tsubaki-san hugged me and whispered in my ear.

Makoto walked towards Tsubaki-san and smacked him really hard. "Don't hurt our friend!" She yelled at him then crossed her arms.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa-kun ran towards Tsubaki-san and Makoto watched them support each other and she started smiling.

"Excuse Makoto. She's like this if someone gets way too close or comfortable with one of us, mainly Ami." Yui sighed then told the others and bowed. "I'm sorry about her behavior."

"Shall we make dinner….?" Uyko-kun asked and Emmy-chan nodded.

"I think we should. I think it'll calm them down a little." She said and they walked towards the kitchen.

As I was walking towards the kitchen with the others, I was suddenly pulled away by someone and I was really confused on who did it. After a while, I was suddenly in an unknown room. I looked around and saw that who dragged me away was Futo-kun.

"F-Futo-kun?!" I became surprised and I backed away towards the door.

"At last, I found you." Futo-kun said in a devilish way.

"At last? What are you talking about?!" I asked him and my voice cracked a little.

"You don't remember huh?" He asked then pinned me up against the wall and smirked at me. "After all, you and I know each other really well."

Oh god! I thought loudly to myself then my "teasing sensors" went off and I pushed him and ran out of the room. I saw Emmy-chan as I was running and I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the others.

"A-Ami? Are you okay? You seem awfully red." Emmy-chan asked me and I nodded.

"I-I'm fine Emmy-chan. One of my friends texted me something that's really really really really creepy!" I lied to her. "Then something about Futo-kun."

"Huh? Why did-"

"No time to explain! We need to meet up with the others!" I cut off my older sister and made it to the first floor and I saw the others. "H-Hey…"

Makoto sighed then asked me once she my sister and I when we entered the room, "Where have you been?"

"Oh well," I said then I started thinking of a lie then I said, "I went to my room to check on a drawing and I forgot to color it. I was gonna write a note to remind myself to finish it but, I got a text from someone in my class and the text had a picture of two people who are guys-"

"Were they kissing?!" Makoto cut me off as her eyes started sparkling.

"Y-Yes?"

Yui slapped the back of Makoto's head then said, "Please continue."

"Oh well, after that, she also asked me if I was living with Futo-kun. I said yes and then she asked if our principal will let him into Suzuridani Academy. I somehow blushed in embarrassment and I ran out of my room." I finished my story and sighed deeply.

"That's gotta be a lie." Elizabeth muttered and I started sweating nervously. "Show us proof then."

I opened my phone and showed her the text and Elizabeth drew some sweat. Soon after that, Makoto snatched the phone out of my hand and she started smiling happily.

"Do you know where Futo's at?" Masaomi-san asked and I started sweating even more.

"W-Well…" I started saying then I looked down. _C'mon, think of another lie Ami!_ I thought to myself then I said, "I saw him go into his room as I was towards mine."

"That makes sense." He said then continued eating dinner.

"By the way," I said then looked at Uyko-san. "Where should we sleep at tonight? Emmy-chan and I are sharing a room and its a bit too cramped and my friends are here."

"Don't we have a spare room left? Or will one of our little sisters spend the night in one of our rooms?" Kaname-san asked then smirked in his usual way.

Makoto walked towards Kaname-san and then she punched the back of his head. "Don't say such things like that like you really want to do something to them so badly!"

"I think we have a spare room..." Masaomi-san told me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Masaomi-san." I thanked him then went to the kitchen to wash my plate.

* * *

After Emmy-chan grabbed her stuff to the spare room, I watched them walk off with Juli and Alice and I said, "I'm sorry Alice" in my head before walked into my room with my friends.

"Well, this is my room." I said then smiled. "It's a little smaller than my room back at the academy but, I still like it!"

"It's a bit cramped but I think we can manage for the week." Yui said then put her bag on the ground and grabbed her pajamas. "Shall we take a dip before we go to sleep?"

"I say we skip it and just relax." Elizabeth opposed then browsed through the RPG games that I have. "Aw! You have this game?! I haven't even gotten it yet!"

"Which one?" Aya asked Elizabeth and she showed our short friend the game that had a woman on the cover. "Something something Victory?"

I nodded then I looked at it. "It's a sequel to mk2 and the first game." I told Aya and smiled. I looked at Makoto who was changing and I said, "I forgot to mention. Emmy-chan said that she saw Tsubaki-san kiss Azusa-kun the other day."

"What!?" She yelled at me and when she finished changing, Makoto walked towards the door. "I'm getting some water…"

"We should probably go to sleep. We can do this tomorrow." Yui said as she spread out the futons.

"Good idea Yui." Elizabeth smiled then started changing with Aya.

_I hope we have a good week together._ I said to myself as I smiled then I laid on my bed and I stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"_Walking hand-in-hand with you was the one thing I couldn't do._" A young voice said sadly then someone looked up and saw a young girl who was smiling at him."_The time I can't turn back to passed and I felt like it was the end._" The voice said then the girl disappeared along with the voice.

* * *

**A/N: **well, I rewrote this because it'd be weird to have an odd cliffhanger... Anyways, what will happen next time? Since I'm summer vacation, maybe the beach or something and that's when some family issues starts coming up~! But, I won't be able to update because my mom's Chinese side of the family lost someone recently and that's my aunt so, I won't be updating until around July 5th or 6th. All I'm gonna say is keep following, favorite, and reviewing this and I'll see you next time~!


	3. Romance at the Beach?

**A/N: **well I hope you guys liked the second chapter because I rewrote it because I thought it was pretty crappy... But I hope this chapter makes up for it (maybe)~ Onwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I own my OCs and that's it

* * *

****The Third Conflict: Romance at the Beach?****

* * *

The week passed and my friends all went back to Suzuridani Academy. Even though the week passed, Aya said that she has a gift for me, Emmy-chan, and my brothers as a thank-you gift for having all four of my friends stay over for the week.

* * *

"_Huh? A gift?" I asked Aya when the two of of met up yesterday. _

"_Y-Yeah." Aya nodded. "My aunt owns an island and when she heard what happened, she asked me if I should take all of you to the island for some R&amp;R time." She explained to me. "So, will you guys come along? Don't worry, there's a house there and there's a lot of rooms available as well." _

"_Well, I'd have to ask Masaomi-san, but I'll go. I'd have to ask the others if they want to come as well." I agreed with a smile. _

"_Good! Tell me if you got the okay and I'll tell my aunt!" Aya told me and smiled. "Give us about two days to work everything out and we'll pick you guys up. Oh and don't worry about Beth, Yui, and Makoto; I asked them and they agreed as well." _

"_Okay then; I'll ask soon." _

* * *

The trip's tomorrow and I haven't asked Masaomi-san yet. What's worse than that is I'm already packing.

"Ai, are you going somewhere?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

"My friend Aya asked if I want to go with her to a trip to her aunt's island." I told her then found my swimsuit. "Although I agreed, I haven't asked the others if they wanted to go."

"Well, you should ask them during dinner." Alice suggested and I nodded.

"I hope they say yes. I forgot to ask yesterday. Other than that, I still haven't texted Aya. I'll end up disappointing her if I don't tell her." I said then sighed. "Well, I'll go tell them." I walked out the door with Alice in my hands when I said that.

* * *

"A trip to Aya's aunt's island?" Masaomi-san asked him when I told him the story.

"Yeah. She'll arrange everything and the trip's tomorrow." I said as a conclusion to the story. "I was gonna tell you yesterday but, I kinda forgot to."

"I wanna go!" Wataru agreed on the trip.

"I don't mind going." Emmy-chan also agreed. "I mean, Aya is giving a gift after we let her and the others stay here for the week." She persuaded the others and there was a pause in the conversation for a moment.

_Why did the room go silent…? _I asked myself then I pulled out my phone and looked for Aya's number. I told her, _Sorry this is a little late but, everyone is going as well, and I got the okay! _Aya texted back saying, _Alright. I'll c u 2morrow \\(^_^)/_

"Um, is anyone gonna talk?" Emmy-chan asked and suddenly everyone's talking about the trip that's tomorrow.

"Ami," I heard Masaomi-san call my name and when I looked at him, he smiled. "We're going."

I smiled at him as a sign that I'm saying "okay" to him. Once dinner was over, I went to my room to finish packing.

* * *

The next day arrived and when I woke up, I got a text from Aya saying that they'll come around 10:30. I looked at my clock and it was only 8:45 but, I got up and got dressed. I'm currently wearing my pink hoodie with a short sleeve red dress underneath my hoodie. Other than that, I'm wearing white flats.

"Can you take me along?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

"Of course. I'm not gonna leave you out Alice." I smiled at one of greatest and treasured friends and picked her up. "I bet Emmy-chan is bringing Juli too? If she does, please try to not fight with him." I pondered then I begged Alice.

She sighed then said, "I'll try Ai."

"Good girl!" I said, treating Alice like my adorable pet.

* * *

Around 10:20, I told everyone that Aya is gonna be here soon, they all went outside to wait for here. Emmy-chan was the only one who stayed inside with me for a couple of minutes.

"I see you're bringing Alice along huh?" Emmy-chan smiled when she saw Alice in my hands.

"Of course. You know that we've been together since I was born." I added in excitement.

"That makes sense; you were always playing with her when we were young." Emmy-chan said and I pictured a moment when we were kids.

I nodded then I walked towards the exit. "Let's go, Aya will be any second."

Soon after our conversation, Emmy-chan and I walked outside and saw Aya in front of the guys.

"Oh? Perfect timing Ami and Ema." She said then ran towards us. "Ema, you and I will be riding with Masaomi and Ukyo. Ami, you're with Yusuke, Wataru and Futo." Aya told us and I looked puzzled.

"Shouldn't Ami go with us?" Emmy-chan asked and she sadly shook her head.

"Sorry, my aunt arranged most of this, including the rides here." Aya said then bowed. "P-Please forgive me."

"It's alright Aya." I accepted her apology then walked towards Yu-kun, Wataru-chan and Futo-kun and I smiled. "I hope the ride there is going to be fun, even when I'm around you guys." I said to them and Wataru-chan gave me a hug.

* * *

Aya's aunt is the number one famous actor right now and she's super rich as well; so our ride to the airport is a limo. Since I'm with Yu-kun, Wataru-chan and Futo-kun, I was drawing something that came into my head.

"Onee-chan, what are you drawing?" Wataru-chan asked me and I quickly closed the book.

"Although I just finished it, I was drawing what the island might look like." I responded to the question and I opened the book to show him.

"That's amazing Onee-chan!" He complimented and I smiled at him.

"Hey Ami," Yu-kun called for me and I looked at him. "So, what do you normally do at Suzuridani Academy?" He asked me and I looked outside for a minute.

"Well, We only get two classes everyday. The first is homeroom and that takes up about an hour. Then the rest of the day until 3 o'clock is our specialized class." I explained in detailed. "Next to the school is the dorms. The boys and girls dorms are separated and everyone gets their own room."

"Why do you need your own room?" Yu-kun asked me and I closed my book.

I pointed my finger up and I pointed it at Yu-kun. "Tell me, would you want to bother someone else if you get frustrated on something?" I asked him and he shook his head. "That's why. We don't to bother anyone while they're doing what they need to do."

"Wow, you're really smart Onee-chan!" Wataru-chan complimented and I patted his head.

"Well, our dorm advisor told us." I added to the story. "Each dorms gets a dorm advisor. Ours is Suzuki Nagisa. The guys dorm advisor is Satou Hinata. Other than that, once 10 o'clock hits, you can't leave your room or you'll get a lecture from the advisor."

"That seems rough." Yu-kun said and I shook my head.

"Not really. I heard that the guys do that a lot which is why Hinata is always tired whenever I see him in the hallways." I told him then I fixed my sunflower. "I always feel bad for him. Nagisa is always in a good mood because none of us have broken the rules before."

"Well, at least-"

My phone went off which caused Yu-kun to get cut off and when I checked it, Aya said, _We're arriving soon. We'll be taking my aunt's private jet to get to the island :)_

"Was that your friend?" Futo-kun asked in an annoyed way and I nodded.

"She said that we'll be arriving soon and we'll take her aunt's private jet there." I told them then I looked at Futo-kun, who looked like he was gonna fall asleep soon.

* * *

Once we were on the jet, Aya and I were talking to each other while the other either talked to each other, taken a nap, or played a game.

"By the way, where's the others at?" I asked Aya and she laughed a little.

"W-Well, they arrived yesterday evening." She told me then rubbed the back of her head. "Apparently, my aunt picked them up from the academy."

"Wow, your aunt's amazing." I complimented about Aya's aunt then she stood up with her phone in her ear.

"I'll be right back." Aya whispered to me then walked away while she was talking to someone.

While she was away, I took out my sketchbook and I started doodling until someone's shadow spread across my paper. I looked up and I saw Futo-kun in front of me.

"Do you need something?" I asked him and he sat next to me.

"Why don't you and I watch a movie later today. Do you mind?" He suggested and I nodded. "Good!" Futo-kun stood up then he kissed my cheek before he walked away.

I blushed a little then I placed my hand over the cheek he kissed and I was wondering why he did that. Once Aya came back, she smiled at me then sat back down.

"What is it?" I asked her and she didn't respond.

"We're gonna go to the beach!" She said in an excited way. I smiled at her then chuckled a little. "We might have a BBQ too!"

"Nice!" I also said in an excited way and we kept talking until we got to the island.

* * *

We arrived at the island and we heard laughter from somewhere. Emmy-chan and I went to check and we saw Elizabeth, Yui, and Makoto in their swimsuits and having fun in the water.

"Hey! 'Bout time you guys got here!" Elizabeth saw us and then she greeted us then splashed water onto Yui.

"Good to see you guys again." She greeted us until she got splashed by Elizabeth.

"Hey there! C'mon! Get to the house and change into your swimsuits!" Makoto waved at us then told us what to do now.

"We'll see you guys soon!" I yelled at them and they waved us goodbye then went back to playing.

* * *

Inside the house, Aya, along with a maid showed where we'll be living in during our stay here. I was staying in a room next to Aya and when I got into my room, Alice jumped out of my arms and looked outside.

"Ai, it's a wonderful day so-"

"I'm planning on swimming right now." I cut Alice off as I started changing. "Besides, my friends are waiting." I said then I stretched. I wore a sleeveless pink ribbon bikini and with a pink flower in my hair. "Well, I'm-"

"Ami! Are you in there?" I heard Azusa-kun on the other side so, I walked over there and opened the door.

"Sorry about the wait. Do you need something Azusa-kun?" I asked him and he blushed when he saw me in my swimsuit. I slammed the door when I sensed something and I yelled out, "Sorry! I-I can't let anyone see me in my swimsuit right now! I-I'll see you at the beach Azusa-kun!"

I was blushing a lot due to embarrassment and when I heard Azusa-kun walk off, I sighed in relief.

"How come you don't him to see you in your swimsuit? It looks amazing on you anyways." Alice asked me then complimented with a smile.

"Because it's a little too embarrassing to have a guy see you what you look like in a swimsuit." I explained to her then opened the door. "Well, I'm heading out to the beach. I'll see you when I get back Alice."

* * *

When I made it to the beach, I saw the others playing with one of my step brothers and they looked happy. I didn't want to bother them so, I walked along the beach happily then I sat down and watched the waves come close to me.

_The breeze feels so nice… _I thought to myself as the wind blew through my hair.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I heard someone ask me and I nodded without looking at them. "The breeze feels nice huh?"

I nodded again then laid on the grass. I turned my head and I saw that Tsubaki-san was sitting next to me. _O-Oh… I guess I didn't see him… No wonder why his voice sounded familiar. _

"Hey Ami-chan," He said and I looked at him. "I'm gonna give you a gift."

"Huh? What kind of-" I was gonna ask him until I was cut off when he kissed my cheek.

"There~ Now I'm happy for the rest of the day." Tsubaki-san said as he smiled at me. "Other than that, I got to see you in a cute swimsuit."

I blushed in embarrassment after I sensed something then I got up and ran away.

"I-I'm sorry Tsubaki-san! I-I need to go back to the house to get something!" I lied to him as I was running away from him.

* * *

I made it back to the house and the first thing I did was go back to my room, change out of my swimsuit and into something else then laid on my bed. I looked up then I yawned. I rolled over and I fell, face flat on the ground.

"Ow…" I grumbled a little then I sat up but, I couldn't get up as well. My face was burning and my body felt weak. My eyelids closed and I fell back on the ground.

"Ami, I have to-"

"Aika!"

"Rin, get some medicine now!"

I heard voices but, they were faint and when I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry and I couldn't see anyone. Soon after that, I fell asleep again.

* * *

"_Your shape is reflected at the spot where you vanished._" A young boy said sadly as he walked towards and saw a young girl outside a window in his room. "_A gentle light struck the window of my dark room._" He said as he slowly smiled before he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **well I lied. There's no family issue _yet _but I left a cliffhanger which hints on what's gonna happen next chapter. Oh and sorry that this is a shorter chapter than the other two… Anyways, I'll see you soon~


	4. Sickness

**A/N: **hehe~ I was in a good mood yesterday so, I was being evil and let Ami get sick~ oh and there will be romance later because I know who Ami will go out with but, I can't tell you~ Although, it's hinted in this chapter~ anyways, let's begin!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! I own my OCs and that's it! Thank you~! :)

* * *

****The Fourth Conflict: Sickness****

* * *

I heard a lot of chatter in my room and when I woke up, my eye vision was still a bit hazy so, I couldn't tell who was who. Their voices were hard to tell as well but when my vision cleared up, I saw everyone with worried looks on their face.

"U-Um, Masaomi, how long do you think she'll be like this?" Aya asked Masaomi-san and he touched my forehead.

"Since she has a high fever, probably about two days, maybe even less if she gets a lot of rest." He told Aya and she sighed in relief.

"Hey Aika, I hope you're alright." Elizabeth saw that I woke up and then smiled at me.

"I-I'm…feeling...alright...thanks for...asking, Elizabeth…" I thanked her and then I smiled weakly at her then I closed my eyes again.

Although I fell asleep again, I heard the others voices. _I guess I pushed myself a little too hard the last couple of days after Elizabeth, Yui, Aya and Makoto left… _I thought to myself. _I mean, I was up all night a couple of days ago and the other day so, I barely got any sleep because I wanted to finish a drawing. _I said to myself as I began to sleep peacefully.

* * *

About four hours later, I slowly woke up and when I turned my head, I saw someone. I couldn't tell who that person was. I said, "Hello?" to see clarify the person's existence.

"Ah, you're awake." The person replied and when I yawned, the person suddenly hugged me, much to my surprise. "I was somewhat worried." The person said and I realized that it was Tsubaki-san.

"T-Tsubaki-san, why are you here? I wouldn't want you to get sick as well." I said although I was still surprised to say anything else.

"We all decided to watch over you for an hour." He started explaining. "The first hour was Elizabeth, since she wanted to watch you first. Then Iori the next hour, then Yusuke last hour, and now-"

"I woke up and you're here to watch over me to see if I'm okay or not?" I cut Tsubaki-san off then asked if I'm right or not and he nodded. "W-Well, th-that's nice and all but, I'm completely fine." I admitted then started getting a tiny bit flustered.

Tsubaki-san smiled when he saw that I started getting flustered a little then asked, "Are you suddenly started falling for me or are you thinking of something embarrassing?"

"N-No! Wh-Why would I think that?!" I asked him as my face became completely red. "I-I thought that it was nice that all of you decided to watch over me to see if I'm okay or not." I said then smiled a little. "It's sweet. Thanks for doing that." I thanked him, and the others, even though they're not here.

"You're welcome, my little sister." Tsubaki-san smiled back at me then stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll go tell the others that you woke up. Okay?" He told me and I nodded. Once he smiled at me again, he left my room.

"Ai, are you really okay?" Alice asked me once she jumped on my bed.

I nodded then I started petting her soft fur. "Of course I am. Although I'm still a bit tired but, I'll take a nap in about an hour, then I'll be fine."

"Alright then Ai, you _do_ need your rest after all." Alice said then she smiled at me. She walked towards my arm then started rubbing her head against my left arm while purring happily. "I don't want you getting sick anytime soon."

"I know I mean, we're on vacation right now." I mentioned then laid back down. "I don't want to waste it by being sick."

"Then I suggest that you get some sleep Ai." Alice suggested then sat on my legs. "I can watch over you while you sleep before one of your friends or siblings come by."

I smiled at Alice then nodded at her. "Thanks Alice." I thanked her then I slowly began to close my eyes.

"You're welcome Ai." I heard Alice say softly before I closed my eyes and then I went to sleep.

* * *

"Ami, my adorable little sister… I love you." I think I heard someone say because when I opened my eyes, I saw a blurry version of someone but I can that it was a guy. He leaned close to me then gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "I love you very much."

* * *

"_Even if you go beyond memory and leave everything behind,_" A lonely guy said softly then saw a girl then ran over to her and hugged, surprising her in the process. The guy blushed lightly then cried a little when he said to the girl, "_I will love you forever, so I won't forget you; Right now is just a goodbye._"

* * *

**A/N: **okay, not the best chapter I've written… other than that, it's very short... wonderful huh... the reason was because I ran out of ideas right after Ami and Alice's conversation…-.-" so, who do you think was confessing to Ami? PM me or review your answer and I'll tell you next time! Until then, follow, favorite, and review this story and I'll try and update about three or four times a week~


	5. Surprises

**A/N: **Okay, I got two reviews so far and that's kinda weird… not really but… never mind

**Hello (Guest): **aw thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter~

**Choco M (Guest): **one: sorry for the late reply and two: I'm glad that you like Ami. I think she's cool as well and I'll try to update soon!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except my OCs! Oh and any Hyperdimension Neptunia games! I don't even own them either!

* * *

**The Fifth Conflict: Surprises**

* * *

Our trip to Aya's aunt's island came to a close and eventually, all Suzuridani Academy students had to go back to school at the beginning of August, which is approaching soon. All I'm doing is sitting on my bed and eating snacks while I play one of my RPG games with Emmy-chan watching me.

"Which game are you playing Ami?" Emmy-chan asked me and I paused the game to get the case.

"It's one of my favorites. Sadly, I heard not too many people enjoy this game." I told her then found the case. "Here." I handed Emmy-chan the case.

"_Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory_? _This_ is the game you like?" She asked, but she was surprised a little and I nodded then unpaused the game.

"Yay! I'm a CPU!" One of the characters yelled out happily.

"I'm not like you who plays horror games like _Zombie Hazard_, Emmy-chan." I said as I bit on to a cookie. "This is made by a different company. Although I do play some games from the same company as your games."

"I know." She laughed a little. "By the way, Subaru-san's birthday is coming up. Are you planning on doing something?" Emmy-chan asked me and I nodded.

"One, I'm gonna give him flowers that I'm planting outside, then I'll make everyone a cake." I told her with a smile. "I hope Subaru-kun will like it."

"I see." She said then stood up. "I'll be right back Ami. I want you to try _Zombie Hazard_." Emmy-chan happily said and I nodded.

"Okay then. After I take down this lady." I said then my sister left. "Geez, she's such a pain! Thankfully Neptune and Noire transformed into their CPU forms, along with Plutia." I sighed deeply as I kept on playing. **(A/N: **sorry that I'm stopping the story here but, let me explain what Neptunia is because I've been playing the series since March. Hyperdimension Neptunia basically has characters who are based off of game companies, consoles or even games. Most of the main characters are girls but their is some guys. It's a good game and I recommend playing it, especially since Hyperdimension Neptunia PP is out! Ask why I even added this, well, I got very bored!**) **

* * *

After a while, Emmy-chan didn't come back so, I stopped playing and went downstairs to get some water. Once I got downstairs, I saw Uyko-san sitting on the couch.

"Hello." I greeted him as I walked down the stairs.

"Ah, Ami." Ukyo-san saw me then smiled. "How are you doing today?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Fine, just gonna some water." I told him then walked towards the kitchen.

"By the way," He said and I looked over at him while I'm opening the fridge. "Are you doing anything during Subaru's party?" Ukyo-san asked me and I shrugged.

"Depends. I think I have to go back to Suzuridani Academy soon for our second semester. But I'll try to make it back in time for it _if _I _do _go back." I explained the situation as I was looking for a water bottle then smiled. "I'm planning on giving him flowers and I'll be baking a cake!" I added more, feeling confident on what I'm doing.

"That's sweet." Uyko-san smiled and I started walking back upstairs.

"Hehe, thanks Uyko-san." I thanked him until I was out of the living room.

* * *

I was walking towards my room until I remembered that Emmy-chan was gonna give me that game. I decided to walk towards her room to get it instead of her coming to my room.

When I knocked on her door when I arrived, I yelled out, "Emmy-chan, are you in there?!" There was no answer and I sighed. I tried opening the door instead and it was unlocked. "Huh? The door's unlocked?" I asked myself then looked up. "I'm coming in Emmy-chan!" I warned her then walked inside. "Hey, you know that game that you-" I was saying until I saw my sister sitting very close to Futo-kun. I saw that Emmy-chan's bag was moving and I unzipped it and Juli was inside so, I picked him up then started walking towards the door. "Sorry for interrupting." I apologized then left the room.

I closed Emmy-chan's door then started walking towards my room with Juli in my hands and he was pissed off.

"Ami! Bring me back to Chii's room! I'm gonna do something to that pervy idol!" Juli demanded but I didn't let him go.

"Let her have some privacy Juli." I told him in a stern voice.

"I can't! I'm her knight, remember?!" He yelled at me then started moving around.

"You're just being super duper overprotective Juli." I said as I opened the door to my room.

When I entered my room, I closed it before I let Juli go. Alice ran towards me then smiled at both Juli and I.

"What happened? Juli looks even more pissed than he usually is." Alice asked when she noticed that Juli's pissed off.

"Well, Emmy-chan was with Futo-kun and they were sitting awfully close to each other so-"

"Alright then Ai. That's all I wanna hear." Alice cut me off then I pushed Juli aside as I opened the door.

"I'm gonna water my flowers really quick so, I'll be back soon." I warned them before I closed the door to my room.

* * *

I was now outside, watering the lovely and blooming daisies, sunflowers, and tulips. Once I finished, I turned around and saw Iori-san, who was watching me water my plants.

"Oh, hey Iori-san, what brings you here?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Those flowers look amazing and beautiful Ami." He complimented and I smiled back at him.

"Aw thanks. These are for Subaru-kun." I told him then I stretched a little.

"Do you need to wrap it up?" Iori-san asked me and I shook my head.

"I have something to wrap up but, thanks for asking Iori-san." I broke the news to him but, I still thanked him for offering.

We talked about flowers for some time while Iori-san helped me pick out the flowers that I planted and the flowers that he had already planted and I decided to go back inside, and up to my room again to wrap up the flowers that I chose and that he chose.

* * *

"Who helped you pick these flowers Ami?!" Juli asked me when I got back inside with all of the flowers in my hand.

"They're for Subaru-kun and Iori-san helped me pick them out." I replied to Juli's question and he hissed at me.

"Hush now. Where are your manners?" Alice asked Juli and he hissed at her too. "Geez, can you loosen up a bit?"

While they started to argue, I started wrapping the flowers to make a bouquet and then I used a pink ribbon to tie it altogether. Once I was done, I smiled, hid it somewhere so Juli or Alice won't destroy it while they're fighting and then walked out to start baking that cake.

* * *

It was close to evening once I finished frosting the cake and I looked at the clock. I saw Wataru-chan come down the stairs with Masaomi-san and Yu-kun.

"Ah, hello you guys." I greeted them happily.

"Did you bake this Onee-chan?" Wataru-chan asked me and I nodded.

"Although I can't cook, I can bake and everyone says that whatever I make is really good." I told them then I started braiding a part of my hair.

"It looks amazing." Masaomi-san and Yu-kun complimented together and I smiled at them.

"Thanks," I thanked them then drank some water. "You guys will like this!"

They all smiled at me then I walked upstairs and back to my room.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and untied my braided hair and I tied it up into a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Why are you changing her hair style, Ai?" Alice asked me and I turned around and looked at her.

"I wanted to try a different hair so, I tied my hair into a ponytail." I explained to her then tilted my head. "Does it look funny to you?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I think it suits you." She gave me her opinion. "But, not as much as your other hair style."

"Oh, I see." I chuckled a little then smiled at her. "Well, I'm gonna go back downstairs." I told her as I walked towards the hiding spot that I hid the flowers.

"Oh? Is it for Subaru?" Alice asked me once she saw the bouquet and I nodded.

"Iori-san helped me pick out the flowers. Apparently, he also flowers that he planted. He told me that he was impressed by the flowers that I planted." I told Alice story and she smiled.

"Aw, how sweet." She commented and I laughed a little.

"Well, I'm off!" I told her as I walked towards the door, opened it, left the room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**3rd Person View**

* * *

After Ami left the room, Alice sighed deeply then walked towards the mirror that was on the wall next to her bed. Once she looked up, she started staring at the mirror for a while. A light surrounded her and she turned into a young high school looking girl. Her hair is pale white and short, and is perceived to be wearing a black dress and hairpin shaped like crosses. Alice has extremely long red ribbons that is tied onto both of her wrists; other than that, her face is foreshadowed.

"Ami, Ema, Juli, and the other guys, must never know that I look like this when I stand in front or look at any mirror…" The girl, "Alice", mumbled. "They must never know the truth…" She said as her face is revealed; she has deep lavender-colored eyes. "I need to go now…" "Alice" said then opened the window and jumped out.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

* * *

As I arrived downstairs, I saw that everyone except for Futo-kun was already eating dinner.

"Look! Onee-chan came down!" Wataru-san me and cheered happily which made me smile.

"I had to get something, and that something is this." I explained my story then I walked up to Subaru-kun and gave him the bouquet of flowers. "I planted them a couple of days ago and I hope you like them, Subaru-kun." I told him then gave him a smile.

"I never knew you planted flowers." Azusa-kun said in a surprised way.

"Well, they look amazing!" Tsubaki-san complimented and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Tsubaki-san." I thanked him.

"I forgot that you used to plant flowers whenever you came home from school." Emmy-chan remembered then bowed. "I'm sorry that I forgot." She apologized.

"It's alright." I accepted her apology then I looked at Iori-san. "I'm just glad that I know someone else that likes gardening as much as I do."

"I had fun picking them out." He confessed then smiled at me.

"I also had-" I started saying until my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered it in a curious way.

"Ami, get over to the dorms now!" Makoto yelled into the phone in a panicked way.

I tilted my head then asked, "Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why!" She said angrily. "The dorms are currently on fire!"

* * *

"You_ taught me that I have been living up until now._" A small boy said with a girl next to him. "_No matter what hardships we faced, __I could smile when we were together._" He told the girl then hugged her.

* * *

**A/N: **I know Subaru's birthday was earlier in the anime, I just forgot about it so I put it in this chapter for a few seconds. I hope you guys don't hate me for that and we have a cliffhanger~ Surprises are fun, especially when we now know that Alice can become a human~ okay then, see you next week~


	6. Despair

**A/N: **since I'm in a very good mood, I'll give you another chapter. This chapter will be the last one I'll be posting for a couple of days because, I'm going to a funeral on Thursday, and I get to say some prayers (yay…), aren't I lucky…? Anyways, it's for my aunt and I'll be back on Sunday, hopefully on Saturday. So yeah, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my OCs!

* * *

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Suzuridani Academy's dorms are on...fire…? My eyes looked like it's been filled with despair when I heard it.

"Other than that, it's spreading towards the school as well! Nagisa is trying to save your stuff and the others are doing the same thing as well! You better hurry over here to help us out Ami!" Makoto told me and then she hung up.

I hung up as well then I stood up. I looked like I was about to cry any minute but, I walked towards the exit, put my boots on and then walked out.

"Ami!" Emmy-chan ran after me and I stopped walking. "Where are you going this late at night?" She asked me in a worried way.

"I-I… I…" I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. "I can't tell you!" I yelled at her then I ran off towards the train station.

"Ami!"

* * *

****The Sixth Conflict: Despair****

* * *

I ran as fast as I can to get the train station. I wasn't even thinking at all. I had to get over to the school as soon as I can but, its gonna be a while. But, I arrived at the train station, told them where I need to go, and then I hopped on. I was waiting patiently but, I couldn't stop thinking what might happen if I don't get there on time.

I finally arrived at my stop and I ran out of the train, the station itself, and then I hurried towards the school. Once I got there, my eyes widen when I saw how big the flames were. I saw the students who usually live in the dorms and then I saw Makoto, trying to get inside.

I rushed over to her and then asked, "What's going on?! How did this even happen?!"

"I'm not sure," She told me then stepped back. "Might've been some idiot who hates our school." Makoto predicted. "Although firemen are here, they just keep getting bigger."

Three firemen came out and they were carrying Elizabeth, Yui, and Aya. Makoto and I followed them and the firemen set them down that was nowhere even close to the dorms. They were barely breathing so, paramedics tried giving them some more air. I saw what they were holding and I remembered what they were.

* * *

"_Here," I gave Elizabeth, Aya, and Yui photos of all of us as a big group. _

"_Hey, isn't this when we were all at the park?" Elizabeth asked and I nodded. _

"_I printed out four copies for all of you guys to have to remember just in case." I explained, "Is it weird?" _

"_I think it's amazing," Yui complimented then smiled. "You really did a fine job when you did this." _

"_I agree with Yui, Ami." Aya agreed as well then smiled at me. "I'll treasure it forever." _

* * *

They were holding pictures that I made them and for Makoto. I nearly cried and I kept praying for their safety.

A long two hour passed and the fire was finally put out. Just in case, the paramedics thought that Aya, Yui, and Elizabeth should be in a hospital until further notice. They said that the girls are okay but, they need some time to recover and they wanted them in a hospital. Nagisa was saved right after Yui, Elizabeth and Aya and she was going to the same hospital. Everyone went back to their houses and Makoto asked if she can live with me because her parents were in Germany for a while. I nodded and the two of us started heading back to the Sunrise Residence.

While we were on the train, no one spoke a word. We were still shocked and conflicted by the events so, no one decided to say anything. Although, once we got off the train and out of the station, Makoto cried for a while and we stopped at a nearby park so she can calm down before we started walking again.

* * *

Finally arriving back at the Sunrise Residence, it was about 3 o'clock in the morning and we saw that everyone was still awake except for Wataru-chan.

"Ami," Ema saw me and then stood up. "What happened to you?" She asked then looked at Makoto and saw that her uniform was a little ripped and burnt. "Makoto, what happened to you? Actually, what happened to the two of you?"

None of us replied to my sister's questions. We just stared at her with our despair filled eyes. Then, the two of us started walking upstairs and towards my room.

"Ami!"

"Makoto!"

Makoto and I kept hearing my step brothers and my sister calling out for us but, we didn't turn to them or respond. We looked zombies because we had no emotions left. Once we arrived in my room, Alice was on my bed, sleeping.

"It's your turn now," Makoto said and I looked at her when she sat on my bed. "I cried my eyes out at the park. I think it's your turn to cry. After what happened to our school, dorm, and our treasured friends."

She was right. I sat next to her then my eyes started being filled with tears and I started crying.

* * *

**Ema's POV**

* * *

I wanted to ask Ami and Makoto one last question before I go to sleep but, when I arrived in front of Ami's room, I heard crying. I pressed my ear up against the door and I heard Makoto talking.

"It's okay Ami… We just gotta wait until they repair the school and dorm; and when that happens, we'll see Aya, Yui, and Elizabeth again, even after they get released from the hospital. We'll see them again." She told my sister as she was crying.

My eyes widen when I heard that. I stepped back a little and I started sweating. _D-Did something happen at school?! _I asked myself then I ran towards my room. _I think that's why they were acting like this. _

* * *

**Ami's POV**

* * *

Months have passed and it was now autumn. Soon after Yui, Elizabeth, and Aya were released from the hospital, they started living with me for a while. Yui had already applied to attend the same school as Emmy-chan and Yu-kun and started attending school there until they fixed everything. After the incident, no one did what they were good at. After that, more months have passed and it was spring. Elizabeth, Aya, Makoto and I applied to the same school as the others and we started attending school there until everything smoothed out.

Although we were all cheerful and happy during the entrance ceremony, we all know that we weren't too thrilled at all. My friends and I were filled with despair.

* * *

"_You told me that even though this world will end one day,_" A tall guy looked over at the girl then hugged her. "_And we will be separated, we will surely meet again one day…_" He said sadly then drew happy tears.

* * *

**A/N: **this was more of a hurt/comfort chapter huh? Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed it still~ see you later this week!


	7. Hope

**A/N: **okay, I'm back~ and happy belated 4th of July (if you live in the US)! This chapter is mostly about what happened while Ami was still hiding her despair side before she attended the same school as Ema and Yusuke. She meets Hikaru and Natsume (finally), as well as the wedding… Two other things I completely forgot… great… And I'm gonna add a cute ending to this~ Because we get to see who Ami likes~! Now, onwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I own my OCs!

* * *

**The Seveth Conflict: Hope**

* * *

With Alice in my laps, I stared blankly at my ceiling and wondered if I should snap out of my depression. I looked over and saw Makoto reading one of her boy love manga and I sighed.

_I think Makoto snapped out of her depression but me… _I thought to myself then laid on my bed. _A lot of things happened the other day. Plus, I got to see my dad marry my new mother. _I remembered then smiled.

* * *

****Couple of Days Ago****

* * *

**Makoto and I were having breakfast with the rest of my family but, I wasn't feeling that hungry so, I got up and walked towards the stairs. **

"Not hungry?" Masaomi-san asked me and I nodded.

"Not in the mood to eat…" I said then I walked upstairs.

"Ami, do you want me to go with you?" Makoto asked me and I shook my head.

"I wanna be alone for a while." I told her then I walked out of that scene.

* * *

****Makoto's POV****

* * *

**I sighed as I watched my friend walk away. I sat back down and sighed deeply. **

"What's wrong with Onee-chan?" Wataru-san asked me and I looked at him.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You guys _did_ look depressed when you guys came here," Yusuke-san reminded us and I frowned.

I slammed my hands on the table then glared at him. "What are you trying to say?! I'd rather put my life at risk than putting up with you damn idiots!" I put my frustration out on the others then I realized what I said then I sat back down, feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry…"

"Tell us what's wrong," Kaname-kun said and I sighed.

"A couple of nights ago, Suzuridani Academy was on fire…" I broke the news and everyone in the room gasped. "I don't know what happened but, the dorm caught on fire and we all escaped. Although, Elizabeth, Yui, Aya, and I stayed back to gather some stuff that meant a lot to us, including stuff that Ami gave us." I started explaining my story then looked at them. "The fire spread fast. Nagisa, our dorm advisor instructed us to leave, but we couldn't. Nagisa grabbed my hand and took me out of the dorm but, she went back inside to help the others. I tried going back but, several other students stopped me from going inside. I got pissed so I called Ami to tell her what's going on. After a while, the fire started going towards the school since it was close by. Not long after Ami arrived, Elizabeth, Yui, and Aya made it out safely but, they need a lot of air so, they were put into a hospital along with Nagisa. After about 3 hours, the fire was finally put out and the school and dorms were a wreck. The students and staff were forced to go back home and/or go to another school until Suzuridani Academy is rebuilt. Although, it took take a long time since they have to rebuild the school and dorms." I sighed a little as I was done with my story. "And that's what happened…"

"No wonder why you two were in shock a couple of days ago." Ema said sadly.

"Although I'm still sad about what happened, I'm over it. I'm not sure why Ami isn't feeling better." I said then looked at a text that I got from Aya. I smiled when I got it then said, "Well, Aya is feeling better and she's coming later today. She told me that Elizabeth and Yui are still getting air but, they should be done by tomorrow."

"That's good," Azusa said then smiled and I nodded.

"I'll tell Ami later." I said then I got up.

As I was walking towards the kitchen, Ema walked up to me and asked, "Want to go to a wedding?"

"A wedding? For who?" I asked her as I blinked a couple of times.

"Mako should go!" Tsubaki-san agreed with Ema and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure-"

"Makoto should come! It'll be fun!" Wataru-san agreed as well.

I sighed then smiled as I said, "Alright, I'll go. Only because you guys begged me to go."

* * *

****Later that Night - Ami's POV****

* * *

**I stayed downstairs after the others left to sleep for the night although, Ukyo-san and I were the only ones downstairs. I was drawing a gift for my dad and Miwa-chan with all of us in it; right now, I was coloring the finished drawing. **

"Ami," Ukyo-san called me and when I looked up, I tilted my head. "Makoto told us what happened."

"I thought so," I said then I went back to coloring. "It makes sense. She probably took her anger out on everyone after what happened, apologized, then told the story." I said based off of my knowledge when it comes to Makoto.

"That and we want to support you." He told me then sat down next to me and saw the picture. "Is this for-"

"Since the wedding's soon, I wanted to make something special for my dad and Miwa-chan." I cut Ukyo-san off and told him what I'm gonna do. "It looks amazing, huh?"

I looked at Ukyo-san and he nodded. I smiled then I went back to coloring until I saw someone walk up to the two of us.

"Oh? So, this is one of the new step sisters?" The person asked, who turned out to be a girl.

"What are you doing here?" Ukyo-san asked the lady in a surprised way.

"Just now," She answered to Ukyo-san then looked at me. "So, you're Hinata Ami right?" She asked and I nodded. "I have something for you and for your sister, Ema."

"Really?" I asked her then tilted my head. The lady nodded and I said, "Thank you."

"This is Hikaru, one of our brothers." Ukyo-san introduced me to the lady, who's actually a guy.

My eyes widen in shock and then I smiled and said, "Oh? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you took, Ami." Hikaru-kun smiled back then handed me a box. "I hope you'll like it."

* * *

**I took the drawing and box back upstairs to my room and when I opened the door, I saw Makoto watching something on TV. **

She looked at me then smiled. "OH? Hey Ami!"

I closed the door, set the drawing on my desk and then I put the box down on my bed.

"Where'd you get the box from?" Makoto asked when she changed the channel.

"Hikaru-kun," I answered then opened the box and I saw a pretty dark pink short sleeve dress with brown high heels. "W-Wow! This looks amazing!"

"It does actually." Makoto agreed then smiled. "You'll look amazing with that." She said then looked at me. "By the way, who's Hikaru?"

"One of the brothers. I just met him." I answered and then she gave me one of her "you're kidding me" looks.

"Well, now I know you have twelve brothers…" Makoto sighed then looked inside the box and saw something. "There's a note inside."

I looked inside the box and saw a note that was next to the dress. I picked up the note and it said, _Along with Ema's dress, Rintarou and I picked out this dress. Your father said that you really like pink stuff, I picked out this dress, thinking of you. Rintarou agreed and we got it! I hope you'll like this, and thanks for being part of the family, Ami. -Miwa_

"That was a touching note." Makoto spoke up and said. "So, this Miwa person is gonna marry your dad?"

"Yeah," I nodded then set the note back in the box. "I hope the wedding will be fun."

"I'm going to the wedding." Makoto broke the news to me and I stared at her in confusion.

"Y-You are?!" I asked her and she nodded.

"Long story…" She said and gave the same look as before. "I'm just glad that your dad is gonna get married."

I nodded then smiled. "It's gonna be amazing!"

"Aya is coming here tomorrow. Soooo, that's another thing that's amazing!" Makoto told me something else and I looked at her.

"Oh thank God for that." I said and sighed in relief.

The night passed as the two of us talked, even when Alice is still sleeping.

* * *

**A couple of days later, Makoto and I were putting our dresses on. Makoto wore a black dress with ruffles and a white bow that's tied around her neck, no stocking and black shoes. She kept her hair up in a ponytail though. I wore the dress that Miwa-chan picked out with the brown high heels and I tied my hair into my usual hair style. **

After we got dressed, someone knocked on the door and when I answered it, I saw Louis-san outside.

"Good morning, Ai." He greeted me and I nodded.

I let him inside as Makoto was tying her hair. Louis-san looked at the two of us and then smiled.

"You two look lovely," He complimented then looked at me. "You always have your hair like that huh?" Louis-san asked me and I nodded. "Well, mind if I fix it?"

"Huh? Sure." I nodded then I sat down on my chair that was next to my desk.

* * *

**Once we got to the place where the wedding is being held, Emmy-chan and I walked into my dad and Miwa-chan was at. Before coming here, Louis-san tied my hair into a braid then he set it sit on my right shoulder. **

"Oh, Ema and Ami, you guys look amazing." Miwa-chan complimented then ran towards us. "I knew that you guys will look good in those dresses."

The two of us smiled then I handed them the completed drawing.

"This is from me." I told them with a passionate smile.

"Thank you Ami," My dad thanked me and he took the drawing.

"I hope you like it!" I said to them happily then I bowed. "Oh and, my friend is here. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier as they say." Miwa-chan said then chuckled a bit.

"We're gonna leave now," Emmy-chan said then walked towards the door. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Dad! Bye Miwa-chan!" I waved them goodbye and the two of us left.

* * *

Emmy-chan, Makoto, the brothers, and I walked into the church that was wedding being held at, and we saw someone inside already.

He turned around, saw Emmy-chan, Makoto, and I and said, "Only friends and family members are allowed here."

"You bitch!" Makoto gripped her hand and turned it into a fist. "We _are_-"

I restrained her and covered her mouth with my hand. I said, "I'm sorry about Makoto."

"U-Um, Makoto was trying to say that Ami and I _are_ family members while Makoto is a friend." Emmy-chan tried clearing up the misunderstanding.

"Don't be so uptight Natsume!" Tsubaki-san said happily then walked over to him.

"Natsume?" Emmy-chan and I tilted our heads and blinked in confusion.

"Aw c'mon! Seriously!?" Makoto frowned and yelled out while giving her "you've gotta be kidding me" look.

"This is Natsume, our fraternal twin!" Tsubaki-san introduced his brother to the three of us.

"T-Twin!?" Emmy-chan and I asked him in confusion.

Makoto sighed and shook her head saying, "I guess that makes sense…"

* * *

After the ceremony, we all went outside and I was sitting at a table with Makoto.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I liked the wedding! It was… Sweet." She said then smiled. Makoto's phone went off and she smiled even more. "Aya's on her way here!"

My eyes widen then I asked, "Are you serious?!"

"Apparently, Aya's aunt was invited but, after she heard what happened, she wasn't going to come. But, since Aya's feeling better, she's coming and she's Aya!" Makoto said and I smiled.

After the two of us smiled and talked happily, Natsume-san walked up to us and we looked at him. He looked at me and asked, "You're Ami right?"

"Yeah." I nodded and Makoto frowned at him.

"Sorry about what I said." Natsume-san apologized. "I didn't know that you're Rintarou's daughter."

"It's okay." I accepted his apology then I saw Makoto get up.

"Aya!" She yelled out then ran towards Aya and her aunt.

"I'm sorry but, I need to greet my friend." I apologized then I got up and ran towards Aya.

* * *

The day whisked away without a hitch and when we got back to the house, Aya and Makoto went straight to my room because I gave Makoto the key. I watched them walk off and I sat down on the couch.

_What a day… _I thought to myself then yawned. _I feel sleepy… _I slowly closed my eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

"Ami…" I heard someone call my name. "Ami… Please wake up."

I slowly woke up and I was in a field full of flowers. I looked around and in front of me was a young highschool girl.

"That goodness you woke up Ami er, Ai." She said then smiled.

"W-Who are you? And do you know my name?" I asked the girl then she closed her eyes.

"I'm Alice Ai, who'd you think it was?" She said her name was Alice but, I don't believe it. "You may not believe it's me but, I'm Alice."

I looked down then she hugged me.

"Ai, I can still sense that you have some despair in your heart…" She said in my ear. "But you should know that you have your friends, sister, and step brothers you can turn to if you're feeling down."

"I know but," I said then tears came down my eyes. "Two of my best friends are still in the hospital! How can I forgive myself! They were trying to protect the things that meant most to them!"

"Ai," Alice said then slapped me. "Please pull yourself together." She told me then looked up. "You shouldn't put that burden on yourself. They were thinking of you. I bet if I did that or your sister or one of your step brothers did too, we all might think about you," Alice said then looked at me. "We're family after all. We think about each other. So please, stop being trapped in an everlasting hole of despair; and think about bringing hope to fill that hole in your heart."

After saying those things to me, Alice smiled at me with tears in her eyes then disappeared in front of my eyes.

"A-Alice!" I yelled out then I ran across the field to look for her. I stopped when I saw someone closeby. I walked closer and closer to that person and it turned around and smiled at me. "T-Ts-"

I was gonna say that person's name but, I was cut off when person kissed me on the lips. We parted and I looked at the person who's actually Tsubaki-san.

"Ami, please stop being so depressed. We all heard what happened and we want to help you get out of this depression." He told me then suddenly hugged me. "I'm not just saying this because I see you as my adorable little sister, I'm saying this because I love you."

My eyes widen and I started blushing a lot. After he confessed to me, he kissed me again.

* * *

"Ami, wake up!"

I slowly woke up and I saw Tsubaki-san in front of me and he smiled at me.

"Well, I haven't seen you doze off like that before." He admitted then laughed a bit. "Good thing you woke up. You were about to miss dinner."

I sat up and I saw the others coming down for dinner and I smiled then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?~" He asked then hugged me. "What were you dreaming about?"

I blushed when I remembered what happened when I was asleep then I said, "It's a long story. But, it was a heartbreaking, yet sweet story."

* * *

"_You told me that even though this world will end one day…_" A guy said to a girl that's sitting next to him and he kissed the girl's forehead. " _And we will be separated, we will surely meet again one day_!" The guy and girl said together then kissed each other before they disappeared by being engulfed by the sunlight.

* * *

**A/N: **well, there was some hurt/comfort but, I'd like this chapter. It was sweet, near the end was kind of romantic but, it was a good end to this chapter. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll have another one soon! See you guys next time!


	8. Memories

**A/N: **okay, since last chapter was just bringing hope back to Ami, what happens after the others transfer schools? Will something happen? Well, this chapter brings back past memories for Ami and learning about something that happened a long time ago~ Let's roll!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I own my OCs!

* * *

**The Eighth Conflict: Memories**

* * *

I walked downstairs to get a drink of water and I saw Aya typing something on her laptop. I walked towards her and asked, "What are you doing, Aya?"

"Oh, just an essay. It's due tomorrow." She said then looked at me. "You finished yours right?" Aya asked me and I nodded. "Good, our teacher wouldn't too pleased if its isn't done."

"You sound like Yui." I said then chuckled a little.

"I guess I do." She noticed then laughed along with me.

_It's already April and I feel like nothing happened the last couple of months. _I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen. _As of two weeks ago, Aya, Makoto, Yui, Elizabeth, and I are now officially students at Hinode High School… And, I learnt something deep too… _

* * *

**Two Weeks Ago**

* * *

"I hate this!" Elizabeth complained as she tugged on her new uniform. "I liked my blazer better than this sailor uniform…"

"Hush now! Where are your manners?! You should be grateful that the principal allowed us to attend school there after what happened!" Yui snapped at Elizabeth then sighed a little and we all drew sweat.

Elizabeth and Yui left the hospital before Christmas happened and we've been looking for high schools to attend now that Suzuridani Academy is done for. Our last option was Hinode High School and we told the principal what happened. She listened to our story and apparently heard what happened so, she let us in once the new school starts without taking the entrance exam. It was sweet and thoughtful in my opinion.

"Oh? Look at this!" Aya and Makoto yelled out happily.

Elizabeth, Yui and I walked over and then our eyes widen when we saw a news article. It says: _As of today, Suzuridani Academy is being rebuilt after a terrible tragedy that fell upon this school. The workers say that it'll take a year or two to finish the school because they'll have to redesign the school and its dorms, and then build it. But one worker says that it'll be worth it because the students who used to or will be attending the academy will be glad to be returning to this wonderful, and fantastic school. _

"That's good!" I said then sighed in relief.

"It'll take some time but, it'll be worth it when we go back!" Makoto nodded in agreement then stretched. "We should be going now huh?"

We all nodded and waited for Aya and then we left my room.

* * *

The five of us walked towards the school with Emmy-chan and Yu-kun since they invited us to tag along with them, considering that we're all going to the same school. We talked about various things and Makoto was close to exploding with anger but, we calmed her down before it happened.

When we got to the school, we saw a girl who smiled at us then walked over to our group.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" She greeted us then smiled. "Who are these girls?" She asked after seeing my friends and I.

"This is Ami, my younger sister," My sister introduced me and I bowed. "And these are her friends, Mason Elizabeth, Tanaka Yui, Fujiwara Aya, and Nishizawa Makoto."

"Nice to meet you." The five of us all said and she laughed a little.

"Well this is amazing! Five new girls, and they're all two years younger than us!" She said then Yui coughed a bit. "Yes, um, Yui?" The girl asked Yui and she sighed.

"I'm a second year student." Yui corrected her. "These four are first years. We were accepted her by the principal."

Her eyes widen and asked, "Without taking an entrance exam?!"

"Y-Yeah…" Aya quietly said then nodded.

"By the way," I spoke up and asked her, "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Mahoko." The girl introduced herself. "Nice to meet you!"

"Anyways-" Emmy-chan spoke up but was cut off when a limo parked in front of us.

I quickly realized who was inside and I looked at Elizabeth. I said, "Elizabeth, it's Futo-kun. Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Nope." She responded then sighed. "I tried getting advice but, he brushed me off." Elizabeth told me then crossed her arms. "What a douche."

I giggled a little then he came out. Futo-kun mostly had his eye on me the entire time and I bet he was still thinking about that one time were together.

"I've been waiting for this day, Ami." He said then walked towards me.

My sensors went off and I backed away then ran off. "I-I'm sorry Futo-kun! B-But, I don't want a repeat on what happened the other day!" I yelled out as I ran off.

"Ami! Wait for us! You don't know your way around the school!" Elizabeth yelled out at me then ran after me.

* * *

After I calmed down, I was at the entrance ceremony with the others. I was lucky enough to be placed in a class with Makoto and Aya but, Elizabeth is in a different class and Yui is with the second year students. On top of that, Futo-kun was in our class.

_I wish I was being lectured by my homeroom teacher from the academy instead of being here… _I sighed then thought to myself. I was getting bored by the entrance ceremony that I almost fell asleep.

"Ami," Aya whispered in my ear then asked, "Will you be okay with your brother in our class?"

"I think so," I whispered back. "I just hope he doesn't do anything funny."

"You two, please be silent during the ceremony." Our homeroom teacher politely told us and we stopped talking.

* * *

After the ceremony, we went to our class and while we were doing that, Makoto, Aya, and I were looking for Elizabeth and Yui while talking to each other.

"Let's look for them later." Makoto suggested and we nodded.

* * *

The hours went by and when class was over, the first thing was Futo-kun walked towards me. I looked up and he grinned at me.

"What do _you_ want with Ami?" Makoto asked him while glaring at him. "Remember what I'm good at. Swordplay and hand-to-hand combat."

"M-Makoto, be nice…!" Aya told Makoto quietly.

"I wanna walk home with her." He rolled his eyes at Makoto and told her.

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked him. "I-I mean, since you're an idol and all, I'd assume that you'd might be busy…"

"Your friend, Elizabeth isn't an idol either." Futo-kun bluntly reminded us.

"You bitch! You better take that back!" Makoto yelled at him as she walked towards him.

Aya restrained Makoto before she could hurt him and I stood up and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go home with you." I said then smiled.

Futo-kun smiled at me and the two of us walked out of the room. As we were walking out of the room, I could feel the other girls' glares but, I ignored them since I'm walking home with my brother.

* * *

As we were walking back to the house, Futo-kun took me to place that's private so that we can talk. I was confused why he couldn't just wait until we got home but, I didn't want to anger him so, I agreed.

"What did you wanna tell me?" I asked Futo-kun once we were in a private place.

"Ami, aside the fact that we're siblings now but, do you remember me from a long time ago?" He asked me in a serious way.

I shook my head and said, "No. I met you months ago. There's no way I could remember you many years ago because… We never met back then."

"Ami," He said and then grabbed my arm and leaned close to me. "You might not remember, but I do." Futo-kun whispered in my ear and before I run away, he kissed my cheek. "I met you a long time ago… But, we decided to meet up at a park and, you never showed up…"

My eyes widen and I started remembering something.

* * *

_It was about ten years ago, I was about five years old at the time. I remember something. I was playing with a young boy at my house. The two of us were having a good time with two people watching us. _

"_Ami and Futo, come inside and we'll have a snack." The woman said then smiled. _

"_Okay!" I yelled out happily then looked at Futo-kun. "Fu-chan, let's go!" _

"_Yeah!" He nodded and we ran inside. _

_The two of were spending every moment together. It was like an endless dream that was filled with happiness. Once it was close to nighttime, a man came by the house. to pick up Futo-kun._

"_Ami, let's meet at the park tomorrow!" He said and I nodded. _

"_Okay!" I happily said then waved Futo-kun off. "Bye bye Fu-chan!" _

_He waved back and then they left in the pouring rain. I looked up at the two people and they smiled at me. _

"_Ami, let's go see your cousin and uncle." The male told me and I nodded. _

_We walked out to the car and we drove somewhere. Although, it was really dark outside and the rain came down heavily; and then… _

_**CRASH**_

_Our car crashed into another one. The car was on its side and the car had some major damage. I woke up and I felt blood on my arms, legs, and head. I looked over at the two adults who were with me and I saw that they weren't moving. I was out of the car, thankfully but, the two adults were inside the car still and there was blood and glass on them. I felt tears in my eyes and I cried until I passed out. _

_The next thing I remember is that I woke up in a white room. There was a doctor in front of me and he smiled. _

"_You're awake. Thank goodness." He said then pulled up a picture of the two adults who were with me. "Do you remember these people?" _

_The doctor asked me and I shook my head. "N-No…" I said then I felt my head hurt. _

"_Okay then." He said then put the photo away. "You were in a car crash and you suffered major head trauma from the accident but, you should rest." _

_I nodded then I went back to sleep. I didn't know what he was talking about at the time but, I remember that I cried while I was sleeping, thinking about something. _

* * *

I snapped back to reality and I held my head then looked at Futo-kun.

"Futo-kun… Were we… Childhood friends…?" I asked Futo-kun and he nodded.

"You never showed up at the promised place. So I thought that you forgot so, I went home." He told me then looked at my eyes. "I came back the next day and I never saw you. I tried the next day and the next and realized that you forgot about me. So, I left, and never came back to wait for you."

"I-I'm sorry…" I apologized then hugged my brother. "I-I never knew… Please forgive me…" I said as I felt tears in my eyes.

"It's okay." Futo-kun said then hugged me.

* * *

"_Even if the usual morning vanishes inside of the crest of a quiet night, I will call your name here forever,_" A girl said while holding her chest then looked up at the sky. "_Even with the single wound in my heart…_" She said then let the tears come down from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, scrap the part where I said we're gonna see who Ami likes but, after I finished this chapter, who should go out with Ami? Futo or Tsubaki or possibly even another guy? Answer away by reviewing or by PM! Okay, I'll see you later~!


	9. Decisions to Make

**A/N: **alright! We're down to our second to last chapter (which took forever to finish! I'm sorry about the delay actually. I was busy and my family and I became Seattle tourist yesterday, even though we go there a lot). I'm not kidding here. Which is sad because I enjoyed this (even though I forgot some parts...). Now, since no one said who Ami should go with it (don't know why though since I asked nicely… whatever), I decided and it'll be revealed at the end of the chapter and I can't say who but, you'll accept that its that guy whether you like it or not~! Now onwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! I own my OCs!

* * *

****The Ninth Conflict: Decisions to Make****

* * *

Futo-kun and I arrived home when it was close to being dinner time and when we got inside, I saw Tsubaki-san on the ground, most likely passed out along with Kaname-kun and I saw Makoto looking pissed off.

"I swear, do these two ever stop!?" Makoto grumbled then turned around and saw the two of us. "Oh? Hey Ami!" She greeted me and ignoring Futo-kun's existence.

"What happened to my two stupid older brothers?" Futo-kun asked, looking down and saw their unconscious bodies.

"Tsubaki teased me and Kaname was flirting with me. This all happened right before you two came inside." Makoto explained then looked at her sword she uses for swordplay. "And I was polishing my sword."

"Hey, where are the others at?" I asked Makoto and she started thinking.

"Oh yeah, they went to help Ema with her shopping." Makoto remembered then told me. "If you ask, I chose not to go."

Futo-kun went upstairs since he can't stand Makoto, which made her a little mad but, she kept talking to me.

"Hey, can you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked her and she nodded slowly. "I love someone."

"W-What?!" Makoto's eye widen and she started shaking my body. "When?! Where?! How?! Why?! Tell me now!" She asked me and I grabbed her hands so she will stop shaking my body.

"When: A couple of days ago. Where: In this mansion. How: He woke me with a smile. Why: Because he had this look like he was in love with me but, I think he was hiding it." I answered Makoto's questions and I started blushing.

"Okay? Wait, what?!" Makoto said then started shaking my body again. "What do you mean _in this mansion_, Ami?!

"It means I love one of my step brothers…!" I told her in a quiet tone so the others won't hear it except for Makoto and I.

"Oh my God…" Makoto said in a state of shock then placed her hands on my shoulders. "Ami, I think there's something wrong with you if you like one of your step brothers…"

"I-I never wanted that to happen…" I said in a shy yet quiet way. "But please, don't tell anyone…"

Makoto sighed then removed her hands and placed one on top of her chest. "I won't tell anyone but, you better make a decision quickly."

"Quickly? What do you mean?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I overheard some of the brothers plans if Ema gets accepted into a university." Makoto whispered in my ear then patted my back. "Few of them are planning on moving out so, you better decide before spring comes."

"Okay then, I think I'll decide before spring comes." I whispered back then smiled.

Several months later, it was now February and I feel really ashamed of myself. Makoto walked towards me, pulled me outside and slapped the back of my head.

"Well, it's almost spring and you haven't decided!" She reminded me and I looked down. "Ema's going away party is tomorrow, possibly around the same time the brothers who are moving out, leave. Hurry up and decide!"

"I've been thinking really hard about it!" I told Makoto then sighed. "I-I just haven't told any of them yet…"

Makoto sighed then hugged me. "If you need help, I'll help you," She said then nuzzled my head. "After all, I'm your friend."

"O-Okay but, please let go of me…" I said then asked Makoto before I scream.

"Oh right, sorry." Makoto remembered what might happen and let go of me and apologized.

"It's alright." I said then I walked towards the door, "Let's go back, Makoto! I'm gonna confess tomorrow and I want you to practice with me!"

"Okay." Makoto said then walked with me back inside.

* * *

A day later, I could not focus on anything while I was in class at school. I was finally glad that school was over but, I was pulled out of the class by Futo-kun.

"F-Futo-kun, where are we going?" I asked once we got out of school but, he said nothing and I sighed a little.

None of us said anything and once we got into the alleyway from that one day and I looked confused and worried at the same time.

"U-Um, Futo-kun?"

"Ami," He finally spoke up and I looked at him as I was walking back a little. "Ever since we met, I've loved you."

"H-Huh?!"

I kept backing up but, Futo-kun grabbed my arms before I ran off and then kissed my cheek. I blushed fiercely then I pushed him away and I ran off before he can prevent me from running again.

* * *

I made it back to the house and I rushed towards my room but, I ran into someone and I passed out instantly.

* * *

****3rd Person View****

* * *

"Why is my adorable little sister on the ground?!" Tsubaki panicked when he saw Ami passed out on the floor. "Did Makoto do this?!"

"Calm down," Kaname suggested then bended down and smirked at her. "She still looks flustered. I wonder if someone at school confessed to her."

"I'm gonna take Ami to her room," Ukyo told the two as he picked up Ami's body.

"Why do you get to carry her to her room?" Wataru walked into the conversation and pouted.

"We don't want to disturb her while she's sleeping." Azusa added in once he walked into the house.

"Let me do it," Ema said when she walked into the house with Yusuke, Aya, Makoto, Yui, and Elizabeth. "I know my sister longer than you guys and I should take her back to her room."

* * *

****Ami's POV****

* * *

I slowly woke up and I quickly yelled out, "AH! F-Futo-kunconfessedhisundyinglovetome!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down for a second Ami." Yui tried calming me down and Makoto dragged me off.

"Calm yourself little one," Makoto also tried calming me down by shaking my body. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened and I'll give you my response."

I took a deep breath, let it out and whispered what happened to Makoto and she shook her head in disappointment.

"Alright, I'll deal with him later." Makoto whispered back then walked back towards the others. "It seems our little and lovely idol has confessed his love towards Ami." She told everyone which greatly surprised, including Tsubaki-san. "That's why Ami couldn't say it naturally."

"I'm gonna have a talk with him…" Yu-kun grumbled then walked off.

"H-Hold on!" I stopped him then said, "Makoto said that she'll take care of him. S-So, we leave him in Makoto's care."

"Leave it to me! I'll smack him so hard, he'll have a big headache for at least an entire year!" Makoto said in determination. "It'll be quick and painful!"

"Try not to make it too painful." Aya said then smiled a little. "Last time you did that, you sent your classmate to the hospital and you got suspended."

"What did she do?" Emmy-chan asked and no one said anything for a while.

"She gave her classmate a huge headache but, it was so bad that her classmate ended up in the hospital and landed him in a coma..." Elizabeth explained as she sighed.

"Hmph, it was an accident!" Makoto said then threw her body on the couch.

I drew some sweat then walked upstairs and towards the elevator.

_Gotta stay calm. _I smack both of my cheeks and told myself. _Tonight's the night I say my love for him. I must stay calm! _

Not too long after I smacked myself, I opened the door to my room and I saw some strange person.

"A-Ai?!"

"Alice? Is that you?" I asked the strange person and she nodded. "I finally get to see you in real life!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alice asked me in confusion.

"When I was consumed in despair, I had a dream with you in it." I started explaining. "You said some powerful words that snapped me back to reality. I keep forgetting to thank you." I said then hugged her. "After months of you not knowing this, thank you!"

"Ai, I don't know what I did, even if you explained it but, you're welcome." Alice thanked me and petted my head.

* * *

Time passed and it was nighttime. Alice became a dog again and took a nap on my bed. I changed into my favorite outfit then walked out of my room. I made it towards the kitchen and I heard a lot of noise nearby.

"Yui, you should go for it! You might never get this chance again!" I heard Elizabeth talking to Yui and I walked over there and she saw me. "Aika! Yui got accepted into a university on a scholarship! Even though she's a year younger, they still accepted her into a university due to her outstanding grades at both schools!"

"I'm not going." Yui bluntly said then smiled. "I'd rather stay with my friends before I _have to_ say goodbye to them."

"Let's stop talking about the future!" Aya yelled out and everyone looked at her.

"Did she just?"

"I think so."

"Aya-chan actually yelled out!" After all of us were surprised, Wataru-chan happily yelled out, which made her blush in embarrassment.

"I never knew you had it in you." Kaname-kun teased Aya and she shook her head.

"P-Please don't joke around… I-I didn't want us to think about the future since Ema-san and Yusuke-kun are leaving…" Aya said quietly, yet loudly enough that we can hear what she's saying.

"Well, I can fix that!" Elizabeth slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Let's think about something fun and exciting to do!" She said loudly. "I suggest that we hear me sing!"

The whole room suddenly went silent for my siblings but, my friends and I started clapping happily and giving her smiles.

"We're gonna hear Elizabeth sing?" Azusa-kun asked and my friends and I nodded.

"I haven't heard sing since her choir concert last spring." I said, reminding myself of Suzuridani's first choir concert of the year. "She sang in a lovely and beautiful voice. Elizabeth might even be better than Futo-kun."

"Aw, thanks Aika!" Elizabeth thanked me for my compliment then looked at the others. "Well, I know the others want to hear me as well but, do you Asahina brothers, and Ema, want to hear me sing?"

"I wanna hear Elizabeth-chan sing!" Wataru-chan voted, since he threw his hand up high into the air.

"I uh, actually don't want to sing right now." Elizabeth changed her mind, got up, walked towards the couch and threw her body on the couch. "I'm too tired to do that…" She said then started snoring, indicating that she fell asleep.

"She fell asleep…" Yui said then sighed. "I wish she starts acting like her usual self instead of a lazy version of herself."

"There's so much that happened the last couple of days. I'm sure she needs her rest." Emmy-chan said then covered her with a blanket.

"I wanted to hear Elizabeth-chan sing!" Wataru-chan pouted then crossed his arms over his chest.

I put my hand on top of Wataru-chan's head and I smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll get to hear her sing, Wataru-chan." I told him. "I promise."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Wataru-chan threw his fist in the air and yelled out happily and ran upstairs.

* * *

The others went upstairs but, I saw the one I love walk outside. Makoto, who came towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Go talk to him," She insisted then pushed me. "Tell me when you come back!" Makoto said then ran upstairs.

I turned around and I watched Makoto run upstairs. I had my hand out and my mouth wide open.

_Makoto… Why did you ditched me…? _I whined to myself then turned to the guy and I walked towards him.

"Ami?"

My heart was pounding so hard. My face turned red and when I walked towards my crush while gripping my shirt.

"U-Um… T-This is sudden but… I-I'm… I-I'm in love w-with you…"

* * *

"_The droplets falling in the palm of my hand will surely overflow from my fingers._" A girl said as she looked up at the sky, seeing the rain come down. "_I can change even that sadness when I think of you_…" She said as the rain came down her face, thinking of a guy she loves.


	10. Love

**A/N: **Aw! I'm late to post this chapter?! Great… Well, we're at the last chapter!? Already!? Well, I'm not happy! Whatever, I hope the last chapter goes smoothly~ Onwards to the last chapter! I hope you guy like it and thanks for reading this until the very end!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters! I own my OCs!

* * *

"_I felt like I could convey my memories inside of the song I left here._" A girl said to a guy while blushing and smiling. "_To continue expressing my feelings forever, I put them inside this one feeling!_" The girl yelled happily at the guy as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

"U-Um… T-This is sudden but… I-I'm… I-I'm in love w-with you…" I told the guy who I loved and I looked at him and he smiled and hugged me.

"Ami, I'm glad you told me since I love you too." I looked at the guy's face and blushed when I saw his face. "I hope you and I can be together forever."

I nodded then looked at the one who I love very much, Asahina Futo. I started shivering since it was cold out here and I was gonna head inside but, I felt something touch my hand.

"Stay with me," He said and pulled me into his arms. "Stay with me in my room for the night."

"O-Okay then b-but, no fooling around or anything!" I said then told him. "I'm still a young person…"

"I won't do anything like that," Futo-kun told me then smirked at me. "I want you to stay by my side."

"A-Alright but," I nodded nervously then pointed at Futo-kun's face. "Why are you smirking?"

Futo-kun pulled me close and even lifted my chin up. "Oh no reason."

"L-Let's go inside," I said as I started shivering. "I'm starting to get cold…"

"Then let's go into my room." Futo-kun said then pulled me back inside.

As the two of us walked inside, I saw Makoto smiling at me, and I saw Elizabeth, Yui, and Aya staring at me in confusion. I smiled at them and Makoto gave me a thumbs up.

_I'm glad Makoto's happy. _I thought as I looked at Makoto. _The others need to be supportive… _I looked at the other three confused friends and I gave them a smile.

* * *

"Ami," Futo-kun stopped once we arrived in front of his room. "Say it again before we enter."

"Say it again?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Yes. Say _that_ word again." Futo-kun nodded and I realized what he meant and I blushed a bit.

"I-I love you." I said it again and then gave him a small smile.

"That's better." Futo-kun smirked at me again then pecked me on the cheek and he dragged me inside his room.

* * *

The sweet night went by so quickly like flower petals falling off the stem. Futo-kun and I were having a fun time watching movies that he was in and after every single one of the movies, we shared a sweet and refreshing kiss on our lips. And just like that, the next day came.

* * *

I came out of Futo-kun's room and I walked towards my room to get changed and when I opened the door to my room, Elizabeth tackled me.

"Morning Aika!" Elizabeth greeted me. "So, did you have fun with Futo?!"

"By fun, you mean I spent it by watching movies with him?" I asked and she let go of me.

"Basically." Elizabeth nodded as she got dressed.

"I'm glad you were able to find love." Aya said then hugged me. "I'm a little jealous."

"I hope the love between you two won't affect our friendship." Yui said as she fixed her skirt.

"I'm sure it won't!" Makoto said then smiled. "We know how Ami is."

"U-Um, let's not talk about it!" I suggested as I slowly started blushing. "I'd rather talk about something else…"

"How about all of us walk to school together." Yui suggested then smiled. "After school, we can grab a snack before we head back here. I prefer getting a strawberry parfait."

"Yeah! I haven't had strawberry parfait in a long time." Elizabeth said then nodded. "We'll do that!"

"Okay then." I agreed while and Makoto and Aya nodded as well.

As we were all laughing as I finished putting my uniform on, the door opened and Futo-kun came inside and pulled me out of my after I grabbed my bag.

"F-Futo-kun? Is something wrong?" I asked and he stopped walking.

"I want you to go to school with me instead of your friends." Futo-kun told me with a straight face. "I want to go to school with my new girlfriend!"

* * *

****3rd Person View****

* * *

"That jerk is trying to steal our best friend…" Makoto hissed at Futo as she started eavesdropping.

"Shut up Makoto." Yui whispered to Makoto then smacked the back of her head. "Just because Aya wanted to leave just as soon as Ami did, doesn't mean we have to stalk them like creepy perverts."

"I ship Futo-san and Ami…" Aya whispered as she started blushing. "I hope that can be me and Subaru-sama someday…"

"No way! Futo should be with Yusuke and that's that!" Makoto protested as she shook her head.

"Uh guys," Elizabeth spoke up then said, "They're gone."

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!" Yui yelled out as she grabbed her bag that she set down then dashed out of the house.

"Before we leave, Makoto, you're reading way too much BL stuff. Aya, you're fine." Elizabeth said as she ran after Yui.

"So I get crap while Aya gets nothing!?" Makoto asked as she followed behind.

"U-Uh… Wait for me!" Aya softly yelled out and took off.

* * *

****Ami's POV****

* * *

As Futo-kun and I were in a limo, I started feeling guilty for leaving the others behind. Even so, I just stared out the window, saying nothing.

"Are you really thinking about your dumb friends?" Futo-kun asked which made my eyes widen as I looked at him. "You'll get over them sooner or later."

"You say that, I'm not so sure… They mean a lot to me." I said as I looked down.

Hours passed while we're in school and I wasn't focused at all. The bell rang and it was officially after school.

Aya walked up to me and asked, "Shall we go get the others?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's go! I'm looking forward for a strawberry parfait!" I said as I gathered my stuff.

"Have you been drawing lately?" Aya asked as she tilted her head. "I've been practicing my basketball skills with Subaru-sama lately and he's really amazing!"

"Yeah, it's mostly flowers though." I nodded then looked at Aya. "Well, let's go."

As Aya and I were walking out the room, we ran into Futo-kun and he sighed.

"You're really going with _them_?" He asked and I nodded.

"You should come." Aya suggested and smiled. "I mean, you and Ami are dating so, I suggest you come with us. It'll be fun."

"Yeah! C'mon Futo-kun, come with us!" I begged Futo-kun with a smiled as I nudged his arm a little.

He sighed then said, "Fine, but only if you say _it_ again."

"I-I love you…" I blushed and said what he wanted.

"Now, we leave." Futo-kun said as he grabbed my hand and walked off.

"Aw! So sweet and adorable!" Aya commented as she smiled.

* * *

As the three of us arrived at a sweets shop, we saw Elizabeth playing a guitar happily.

"Oh? Over here!" Yui saw us and waved her hand in her direction. As we walked over to her, Yui said, "Elizabeth's cousin works here and she insists that she sings so, she's gonna."

Just as Yui told us, music started playing and Elizabeth started singing.

**A strawberry-vanilla hug**

**The two of them make the best pair**

**Lovely, happy**

**Whipped cream like pure white lace**

**Like a sweet, sweet enchantment**

**Really soft and frilly**

**Got to hurry before it melts**

**Got to nourish my heart and soul**

**Today's dream has a perfect flavor**

**Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me**

**So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk**

**Keeping up the joy, joy! **

**I'm rewarding myself for doing my best**

**And I'll do my best some more!**

**You can't stop my strawberry parfait**

**I squeeze the glass bowl tightly**

**It's glittering, throbbing and packed inside**

**And melting into marble swirls**

**Don't let these cornflakes get in my way**

**This tear-jerking brainfreeze I've got in my temples**

**Is actually a good sensation**

**No restrictions by the seasons**

**Don't even worry about calories**

**I'll eat it up faster than you can blink**

**My sensors will only react to sweets**

**Since I'm a girl, I've got these antennas**

**Give me another taste, taste!**

**It's no mystery that I've got room for another level of desserts**

**You could say I'm like a black hole**

**More and more and more, you can't stop me!**

**Sweet, sweet berry sauce is flowing all through me**

**So it's the driving force of our hot girl's talk**

**Keeping up the joy, joy! **

**I'm rewarding myself for doing my best**

**And I'll do my best some more!**

**You can't stop my strawberry parfait**

As Elizabeth stopped playing and singing, I saw Futo-kun walk off with a smile on his face.

"Where are you going?" I asked Futo-kun and he looked at me.

"I've got work but, tell your friend she was really good." Futo-kun told me as he left the shop.

Elizabeth walked over to the four of us and asked, "How was that?"

"I got it on video. I might show the others this during dinner." Makoto said as she showed her phone.

"Sweet!" Elizabeth cheered happily.

"Speaking of sweet," Yui said then smiled. "This is really sweet. The taste is like dancing around in my mouth."

"All hail the future idol, Mason Elizabeth." Aya said as she bowed to Elizabeth.

"By the way," Elizabeth said then looked at me as I was eating some of Yui's parfait. "I thought I saw Futo. Where did he go?"

"Work but," I told our loveable American friend then smiled. "He told me that you were really good!"

Elizabeth's eyes widen then smiled. "Good. Now I can finally think about doing more singing back at the house." She said then winked. "It'll be my treat to your sister and step brothers."

"I bet they'll like your singing. Especially Wataru-san." Makoto commented then smiled.

"Why don't we go back right now?" Yui suggested as she finished her parfait. "You can get ready and you can pick a song."

"Okay!" Elizabeth nodded happily.

* * *

The hours passed by and it's now nighttime. We all gathered at the dining hall and listened to Elizabeth sing again. Afterwards, Makoto turned on the TV and she smiled.

"Hey! Guess who's on?" Makoto asked as she turned to everyone.

Yui and Aya walked over and saw what was on the TV and they smiled as well.

"I'm quite proud of him actually." Yui said and nodded in approval.

"His message was amazing and touching!" Aya said as she threw her hands in the air.

Elizabeth walked over as well and she started laughing while smiling.

"I guess that's something he wanted to tell her!" Elizabeth said in-between laughs.

Confused on what the four were saying, my step brothers walked over and watched the TV. Emmy-chan and I looked at each other in confusion then walked over as well but, my first glance at the TV made me blush.

"_My love for you is really sweet like a sweet parfait. You are someone who means the most to me. To you, my love, I will always love you._" Emmy-chan read the message out loud then someone turned off the TV.

"What the hell was he doing?!" Yu-kun asked in rage.

"Isn't it obvious, he was expressing his love." Aya said then tilted her head. "Did you think it was a little girly?"

"Who was the message for anyways?" Azusa-kun asked and my four friends started whistling.

"Who knows, we might never know." Makoto shrugged while smiling then started polishing her sword.

"Onee-chan! It's snowing!" Wataru-chan announced and everyone looked outside and saw that it's snowing.

"So pretty!" Yui said then smiled. "I think it'll be a nice evening to remember."

"That sounds a little out of character, even for you." Elizabeth said then started laughing.

The others started laughing and I smiled. Everyone stopped laughing and then they looked at me as I said, "_Snowflakes falling on your face. A cold wind blows away, the laughter from this treasured place. But in our memories it stays, this is where we say farewell. And the wind, it feels a little colder now. Here time's run out like a spell, but laughter's our vow. This is where we saw it through. Thinking then, 'this friendship, it was built to last. Here we swore that we'd be true, to bonds that were forged in our past._"

"That was beautiful." Emmy-chan complimented. "It does sound like we're gonna be moving on with our lives."

"I hope you can remember that," I said then looked at my sister, my step brothers, and my four best friends. "Because, most of us are gonna be going their separate ways but, no matter what…" I continued then started crying. "Please! Remember us! Emmy-chan, Yu-kun, Iori-san, Kaname-kun, Subaru-kun, please remember us!"

"Ami, we won't forget everyone." Emmy-chan said then patted my head.

"I know but, even though I said that, these tears won't stop coming!" I told Emmy-chan as the tears kept coming down my face.

Makoto, Aya, Yui, and Elizabeth comforted me as the others smiled. And just like that, many months have passed.

* * *

Makoto, Aya, Elizabeth and I started going back to Suzuridani Academy after it finished rebuilding itself while Yui is in the college department of the academy.

"I wonder how the others are doing." I pondered, thinking about my sister, and my step brothers.

"I heard that Wataru-san is now in Jr high." Makoto said then smiled. "Masaomi-san sent me a picture."

"I started dating Subaru-sama." Aya said as she blushed. "It's amazing."

"Oh! I've been working a lot too!" Elizabeth said then stood up. "Normally, they let me graduate from the academy before they let me do work but, they decided to have me in since we graduate soon."

"How's Futo-kun?" I asked Elizabeth and she smiled.

"Fine. He says he misses you though." Elizabeth said then walked off. "I gotta go."

"Same here. Subaru-sama must be waiting for me." Aya said as she gathered her stuff then walked off.

Makoto and I were left and the two of us smiled. Makoto looked up outside and said, "It's been two years since we've talked together like this. It's nice."

"Thank you…" I muttered to myself and she looked at me. "Oh nothing, just thinking aloud.

"Hey look! It's snowing!" Makoto said then smiled. "It's look super pretty!"

"We better go then." I said as I gathered my stuff. "My brothers and sister are having a welcome home party for us."

"Huh? Already?" Makoto asked and I nodded. "Oh crap! Do the others know?!"

I nodded again then said, "We're gonna meet Yui at the station and we'll leave. I'm sure both Subaru-kun and Futo-kun will take Aya and Elizabeth back to the house."

"Alright." Makoto nodded then grabbed her bag. "It's been a while since we've been there. I'm glad that we're going back."

"Even though you guys have parents, you guys always stayed with us. It's like you guys have become part of the family." I giggled a little then said.

"I know I know." Makoto rolled her eyes then laughed. "Let's hurry before we'll be late."

I nodded and we rushed out of the classroom. Two years have passed and everyone seems to be fine. I can just picture the others having a good time together. I can even picture Alice having arguments with Juli.

Once we arrived at the train station, Makoto and I saw Yui and we left by riding the train. We were having conversations by the time we got to the Sunrise Residence.

"Oh? Hey!" Elizabeth saw the three of us and waved at us. "Come on!"

"We've been waiting for you out in the cold you know." Futo-kun frowned then sighed.

"We're sorry we're late." Makoto, Yui, and I apologized.

"We're sorry we're late." I heard two other people apologize and when I turned around, I saw Aya and Subaru-kun.

"Oh god! When did you guys get here?!" I asked as I was catching my breath.

"Just now." Aya said then smiled.

"Can we just go inside already?" Elizabeth asked as she started shivering. "I'm wearing a skirt and I'm started to get cold."

I nodded and we walked inside and saw everyone gathered around the dining table while smiling as they yelled out, "Welcome back!"

"Thank you!" Elizabeth, Yui, Aya, Makoto, and I thanked them.

I sat on the couch and watched the others having a good time. I took out my sketchbook out and started drawing the family and my friends while smiling.

"Why are you drawing right now?" Futo-kun asked me and I looked at him then smiled

"So I can remember that this happened." I said as I finished. "Other than that," I added as I flipped the page. "I did the same with us."

"Can you say it again?" Futo-kun whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"S-Sure." I blushed then I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

The snow came down as I saw everyone having a wonderful time, laughing and cheering. Futo-kun lifted my chin up and planted a kiss on my lips as the snow came crumbling down.

* * *

"_I love you", and just that... _The girl thought to herself who's actually a younger version of Hinata Ami as she's smiling. "Even if something happens, I'll be here for you..." She said as she turned around and disappeared and snow crept down onto the roof of the empty of the Mikazuki household. In her sleep, Hinata Ami smiled as she thought to herself, _Fu-chan... My love for you is like a plant blossoming into a beautiful flower... I will always love you. From me, Minkzuki Ami, the one whom you love deeply. _

* * *

**The Final Conflict: Love**

* * *

**A/N: **Plot twist! You didn't see that coming huh?! Well, I thought about it and since Tsubaki is older than Ami by a couple of years, I was like: "...I can't see them dating anymore…" which is why Ami's with Futo. Hehehehehe~ Sorry… I hope you like the last chapter and how after how many chapters now, we finally get to see/hear Elizabeth sing! Until then, I'll see you again in one of my other stories~


	11. Art

**A/N: **okay, I got bored and I wanted to do some sort of side thing so, I did and I hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Brothers Conflict! I just own my OCs!

* * *

**Short Side Conflict: Art**

* * *

Winter break started yesterday and the party ended but, I wanted to draw at least a couple of pictures before we go back and yet, I'm having trouble coming up with good art ideas.

"Hey Ami." Yui came down and saw me so Yui greeted me.

I didn't greet her back, I just stared at my sketchbook blankly and thinking really hard. I kept doing ways to help me focus and think better but so far, I had no luck. I eventually gave up and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"A-Are you okay Ami?" Yui shook my body and asked me and I gave her a thumbs up. "I'm not convinced." She said then saw that my sketchbook is in my hands. "Well, I'm gonna see what you have so far. Is that okay?" Yui asked but when she looked at my book, her eyes widen and I looked at her. "W-Whoa… You've done nothing…!"

"I know… It bugs me…" I sighed then told Yui. "This happened before at the academy two years ago but, I found a way to help break out of this thing but, I can't this time."

Yui set my sketchbook on the couch then put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You'll do great. You make amazing drawings, I'm sure something will pop into your head."

After hearing those words of encouragement from Yui, an idea came into my head and I quickly drew it down then I showed it to Yui.

"You drew me?" Yui asked and I nodded. "Well, thank you." She smiled then I ripped it out of my book.

"You can have it Yui." I said then handed it to her. "Since you help me so, I'm giving it to you."

"Again, thank you Ami." Yui took the drawing and she thanked me.

I smiled at her and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is short but, this is a short side thing so I'm making it short! These are things that happen before or after a chapter so yeah~ I got super bored so don't judge me!


	12. Sports

**A/N: **yay! More side conflicts that have nothing to do with the story! Onwards! And sorry that I haven't been on in a while...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! Just my OCs!

* * *

**Short Side Conflict 2: Sports**

* * *

I went downstairs with Alice in my hands and I saw Aya sitting on the couch, feeling kind of down.

"Aya, is something wrong?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Oh? Yeah, I'm fine." Aya looked at me and nodded. "Actually, I'm not…" She said then lowered her eyes. "I'm captain of my ribbon dance team and I can't think of a routine…"

"Well, I bet you can think of something." I said then smiled at Aya. "You're one of the greatest, even the best athlete I've ever met! I know you can think of something that will wow everyone at the academy!"

After I encouraged my short blonde haired friend, Aya smiled back at me and stood up. "Thanks Ami! I just thought of something so I'm gonna practice at the gym!" She told me with fire in her eyes.

"That's good. I can't wait to see you perform again for the welcome back ceremony." I said as Alice jumped out of my arms.

"I know! Everyone gets all worked up whenever we perform!" Aya nodded then she lowered her eyes. "But, I'm captain of my softball team… And track, basketball, tennis, basically every sport you can think of!"

"H-How can you manage being the captain for every sport?!" I asked as my eyes widen in shock.

"My teammates know what's going on, so they tell me to do at least a team each day, excluding Sundays." Aya explained to me then sighed. "I give up! I can't think anymore!"

"Don't give up!" I said, "Don't think, feel!"

"Okay!" Aya nodded then started running upstairs.

As I watched Aya run, Alice came back and appeared to be in her human form and asked me, "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine Alice." I said then smiled at her. "I mean, she's _my_ friend after all."

"I guess you're right Ai." Alice nodded in agreement then smiled back.


End file.
